A Change of heart
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: Loki begins to walk down a path of good, but what will it cost? The loss of his Godly powers?
1. Chapter 1

All characters except for Leera belong to Marvell. Unfortunately I do not own Loki

oooooooo

It all happened in a flash. He was not even expecting it. All he was expecting was a trial. One moment Thor was leading the tied up and muted God of Mischief across the walkway into the palace of Odin, King of Asgard, the next; he was hit sharply on the head and began to whirl through a cloud of black ash, spinning and spinning, higher and higher. Loki's eyes widened and he yelled with terror and his battered form headed straight toward a blinding light, growing closer and closer to his doom, his punishment, or so he thought. What was it? Was this the dreaded punishment unleashed upon him by his father Odin? If so, did he really deserve this? And at least he deserved to know his fate before it was cast upon him? Loki shut his eyes, dreading the painful impact of his doom to come, a stray tear betraying him as it trickled down his bruised and bloodied cheek. Loki breathed in sharply and muttered on simple word. . . Father. And then he hit, making a thunderous noise that echoed in the atmosphere, the world silent for a single moment.

When Loki opened his eyes, flashes of light exploded across his vision; a high pitch screech rang in his ears. Was he dead? Sitting up ever so slowly, his head spun, like a severe case of vertigo. Looking around, his vision finally stable, Loki now detected his surroundings. He was not dead, much to his relief. He was however in his version of hell. Midgard. Breaking from his momentary paralysis, Loki sighed. He tried on several occasions to hold Midgard in the palm on his hand, and have all the inhabitants bow before him, and on every occasion, failed. Realising that he was back in the place he recently failed to overrun, Loki sighed. This place had become nothing but a burden to him now. A place he no longer wished to control. The human race was just not advanced enough for him. They could never grasp his idea of 'no freedom brings a better life'. Yet the idea was so simple to him. It would be useless ruling a world with no clue.

Attempting to stand, Loki moaned in pain as a sharp sting ravished his side. Before he could even kneel, he collapsed on what seemed to be a vast green field. How frustrating. Loki pondered a moment. At this pacific moment, he felt like a mortal; weak. Was this really how puny humans lived their lives, Frail; easily broken? Before he could try again, Loki's sensitive ears picked up subtle movements from behind. As he turned his head slowly around, his marvellous emerald green eyes came across a young female woman, standing, watching him curiously. Her hair was as black as night, but her eyes fell in contrast; such beautiful, azure blue pools of curiosity.

Loki groaned and returned to his previous position, rolling his eyes. Great, he thought, another puny human in his presence, just what he needed. "What!" Loki snarled venomously to the woman behind him, whilst rubbing his terribly sore stomach. The quiet woman strode over to the front of Loki and simply kneeled down in front of him, ignoring his intense, evil glare. She opened her rucksack which was now lying on the grass. Pulling out a tray and a flask, she poured out water, filling the tray. Placing it on the ground she dived back into her rucksack and pulled out a few medical sponges. Loki frowned and stared at her intently. What was she doing and how dare she sit in the presence of the God of Mischief without permission. The young lady dipped the sponge in the water and squeezed it slightly, then lent over to Loki, pressing it on his head. Loki hissed at the cold water running across his wounds, grabbed the cloth and threw it, pushing the lady over in doing so. "How dare you, do you not know who I am!" Loki growled. The young lady was unfazed by the sudden lash out. She began to soak another sponge then for the first time, looked into the eyes of the pale God.

"To be honest, I couldn't care less. All I care about it the fact that there is an injured man, on my property and the sooner I clean him up, the sooner he can leave" The lady waited for a response this time.

"Do not care? I am Loki, rightful king of Asgard! You will speak to me with respect you wayward scut!" Loki snarled. The lady looked suddenly taken aback and tipped the water out onto the grass and packed her materials.

"Look you ignorant snob, I saw you out of my window. You fell from the sky and looked injured. I grasped the items I thought I would need to aid any of your injuries and you repay me by tossing aside a helpful hand and throwing insults at me! That water had a tonic in it, which would have helped the healing process of your gashes on your face. But seeing as you are uncooperative and downright rude, you can forget my help. I just hope your wounds don't get infected!" The woman stood in anger, throwing her bag across her bag. Her reaction slapped Loki in the face with shock. Never had any one, not even in Asgard had the guts to speak to him with such a tone. And quite frankly that made him smile. She had a warriors spirit; a confident one. As she turned to leave, Loki spoke.

"I do not like the way you spoke to me, for none have dared to, yet the fact remains, you did try to aid my ailments, and that Is something I am thankful for. If you will, I accept your treatment for my wounds. I do not wish to become a walking infection" The lady turned around and replied

"Gee, that was a crappy apology" Loki frowned and looked away, but the young lady approached him once again and placed a hand under his armpit. He shot a look up at the sudden contact and posed a questioning look. "Look, if you get up, I can take you to my home. I have plenty of medical supply's" Loki sighed and with her help, stood up shakily.

"What is your name, woman?" Loki breathed heavily, pain shooting across his ribs.

"My name, grumpy, is Leera. Now, you need to walk. Do you need help or can your almighty legs carry you to my home?" She replied sarcastically. Loki growled yet again and began to walk forward across the expanse of grass towards a small house in the distance. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

All characters except Leera belong to me. Marvel owns the amazing Loki and all remnants of Asgard

Loki began to walk, without help, towards the said house. Leera watched him closely. She could tell from her medical experience that he was badly injured. Not just that, but it was the fact that his breathing became even more shallow and he grasped his sides for dear life. He couldn't carry on like that. Walking a bit faster, Leera grabbed Loki's arm, much to his shock and somewhat disgust. She placed the arm around her shoulders and in turn, held tightly onto his back. Loki stopped and looked down at the young woman. "What are you doing? I gave you no permission to touch my being" Leera sighed and looked into his green eyes.

"What happened to make you so cold to the simple affections of a person wanting to help you? You were struggling, I'm simply aiding you to walk" Leera said. Loki began to think of a sarcastic, demeaning reply to give this young lady, but he was simply too hurt and weary to even argue, must to his own surprise. Sighing aloud and began to walk closer and closer to the house, with Leera at his side.

Oooooo

"Father!" Thor bellowed, walking fiercely to his father's chambers with Sif and the warriors three by his side. Odin and Frigga looked and their clearly irritated son, without a word, but something has clearly been said between them. "He has done it again. I had thy sly brother in my grasp. I returned from Midgard with him in my custody, and now, he has gone yet again!" Thor began to breathe heavy and began to pace. Odin looked at his oldest son and the company and asked them to sit.

"Thor, he did not escape" Odin said simply.

"Father, he vanished in front of my eyes!"

"I caused him to vanish. It is his punishment that both your mother and I decided." Odin replied.

"I- I don't understand, what kind of punishment is that? Giving him freedom, is that not a luxury?"

"I have removed his powers, for the time being, be assured of that. I have sent him to Midgard. Your mother mentioned to me, though she needed not, I saw the change in you, as have we all, that when you met the mortal female, Jane, she changed you for the good. And so it is my intention to do that which was done to you to your brother Loki. I have placed him in the care of a young mortal woman. One with a courageous heart and a warm spirit, but also a challenge for your brother; she has a stout heart. I will return him one he sees for himself the values of life and the wrong doings of his actions. Then if more judgement need be cast, thus it will happen." Thor looked at his father in shock. Send him back to Midgard? He hoped that he knew what he was doing.

"Forgive me All-Father…" Sif began, causing all the attention to gaze upon her "… But how will you know of the changes in Loki's heart, if any? He is galaxy's away, and not even you have the sight Heimdall possess. How wilt thou see such a change? Shall Heimdall keep a report of his findings?"

"Ahh dear Sif…" Odin began, and stood to his feet and walked down the few steps then led away from his chair. Facing towards the spare wall in his chambers he said "Not even Heimdall himself possess such power as this…" Then placing his staff if front of him, Odin thrust it into the wall. Removing it almost instantly, Odin stepped back to allow the others to gaze upon his masterpiece. IN front of their eyes, the whole wall became a mirror of reflection. It was like seeing the world just as Heimdall did. What could only be described as a large television screen was displayed on the wall. The image fluttered with sparks of golden glory and shone with such greatness. Allowing the awe to last only a few more second, Odin spoke to the wall with a mighty voice. "Reveal Loki, Odinson!" Not a moment later did Loki appear on the screen, in a field of glorious green grass, being supported by a mere mortal?

Sif walked forward and gasped. "My Lord, such an amazing creation!" Thor's eyes narrowed as he watched his brother walking in Midgard. But not many moments later, his eyes softened and he realised that his young brother was indeed hurt.

"Father, what happened to Loki?" Frigga frowned and looked towards the wall, noticing too that her Son was hurt. Gasping she too looked to her husband for answers.

"Loki needs to learn what it is to be in need, to allow other to show affection, and for him to reveal his hidden cares too. I did all I needed to make this happen. Indeed I regret, I caused too much hurt to his body that intended, but he is in care of a mortal healer." Odin sighed and watched the wall. All fell silent and sat down, and began to listen to the youngest son of Odin on the wall.

Oooooooo

"We are here" Leera said breaking the silence. Loki just grunted in reply. Leera sat Loki down on a chair that was outside on her porch, allowing her to unlock the front door. Once unlocked, Leera yet again supported the weary God and walked him into the house and very slowly up the stairs. Stopping outside a white door, Leera opened it with her free hand and pushed in open. Leading Loki in, she placed him down on the bed, swivelling his legs around so that he was now fully lying on the bed. "Just rest, I will be back in a minuet." Leera left the room in haste. Loki on the other hand attempted with all his might to sit up, but failed dreadfully. Loki growled in frustration. He was a God, yet his body betrayed him! Loki looked up at the ceiling and spat out in a horrid tone

"Father, has this cruel punishment satisfied you, to leave me in such a weak form in the hands of a mere mortal? Surely there was a better punishment you could have served me than this." Loki then closed his eyes; the pain he was experiencing began to get worse. Ashamedly Loki let a tear fall from his tired eyes, unaware that his family were watching from the halls of Asgard.

Leera entered the room with another bowl of water and several medical sponges. Placing them down on the bedside table, she walked over to Loki and began to unfasten his belt that was displayed across his chest. Shooting his eyes open, Loki grabbed Leera's arm and threw her off him, causing her to stumble back and fall, hitting her head on the dressing table behind her. Grunting in pain, Leera looked up to Loki, tears forming in her eyes. Loki merely looked and her, with an unphased expression.

"You horrid, horrid man!" Leera screamed, standing to her feet, surprising Loki.

"Then do not touch me, wench. How dare you begin to unclothe me?" Loki spat in reply. Leera walked over to the annoyed God and slapped his face hard, shaking him up. Loki's eyes narrowed and grabbed Leera's wrist, his grip tightening and tightening, causing her to squirm.

"I was removing your clothes you ass, because I needed to get to your wounds to clean them! Don't worry your pretty little face; I wasn't trying to do anything else. I can't imagine anyone who would!" Leera yanked her hand free and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Loki led still, eyes wide, and appearing hurt at her last comment.

Ooooooo

"Oh Loki my son, Just accept her help" Frigga said quietly, and her eyes watched the whole scene unfold before her eyes.

…..

Well, I hope that was ok for a second chapter. Please reviews and/or comment. Much appreciated. Apologies for mistakes made if any.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters except Leera belong to me. Marvel owns the amazing Loki and all remnants of Asgard

It was hardly seconds before the creaking bedroom door flung open again, crashing with great speed against the stony walls. Loki's eyes shot open at the sudden noise and stared blankly into the darkening eyes of the young woman. She stomped over to the bed, grasped Loki's arm harshly and yanked him suddenly off the bed. Loki was completely shocked and stumbled to the floor from not being able to stand on his momentary, weak legs. He shot around and sat on his behind, crawling backwards using his hands to give him enough distance from Leera. Sudden anger coursed through his veins. Did a mere mortal just throw him to the ground? How dare she treat the God of Mischief with such disrespect? Loki glared menacingly at Leera. "How dare you wretched harlot; laying forceful hands up me, Loki Odinson? You will pay for such actions" Loki attempted to stand but fell down once more. Leera now crouched in front of Loki, slightly towering over his head and grabbed a fistful of his tunic in her hand, yanking him forward to her face.

"You were welcomed in MY house so you could be treated for your injuries, with no cost required. Yet, no matter how many times I try to help you, you utter such disgusting insults at me, all uncalled for. You do not wish for my help, so you are no longer welcome in this house hold. Get up, I don't care how much pain you're in, and get yourself out of my property. Just hope someone stupid enough finds you before your state get worse." Loki's eyes darkened. He grabbed his tunic from Leera's hand and grabbed on to the dresser next to him and pulled himself up onto his feet. He looked at Leera for a split second, was that a flicker of regret sparkling in his eyes? , And turned, holding on dearly to the banister as he slowly descended the stairs. Leera's breathing slowed down as she began to calm herself and followed the mysterious man, descending the heights of her home. Loki reached the bottom and coughed, covering his sides, trying to prevent any more pain. Leera walked past him pretending not to recognise, and opened the front door. Pointing out into the darkness she looked at the weakening man and said "Get out of my house" Loki snarled and stumbled out of the door. The moment Loki stepped out onto the porch; Leera slammed the door shut behind him. Loki shuffled forward, catching his foot on a piece of wood sticking out on the decked porch and tumbled forward, down the steps, and landed with a thud in a puddle of mud. Loki yelled out in pain as he heard a sudden crack; his weakened ribs had finally given way. Not caring at how helpless and vulnerable he looked at that moment, Loki led down in the mud, just as the rain began to pour from the stormy sky, and for the first time in a long time, Loki wept….

Oooooo

Frigga stood, causing everyone to pull their sorrow filled eyes away from the screen to her trembling body. "I cannot watch this any longer. I will not watch my son suffer, not matter how he has acted towards that female. He is still my son!" Frigga walked past Odin quickly and broke out into a short run, leaving the room in tears. Odin sighed, raised his hands to the others to carry on and, got up to pursue the others. Sif, waiting for the all father to leave, sighed greatly, watching the soaking wet Loki, writhe in pain and cry.

"As much as I am against what he had done these past two years, seing him like that, it breaks my heart. He IS still my friend, our friend. It pains me to see him like that. Maybe imprisonment here would have been a better fate for him than that" The warriors and Thor all nodded and looked back to Loki. He sobbed hard, much to the surprise of his onlookers. They could not remember the last time they saw the emerald prince cry, not even Thor his brother could remember sincere tears. Thor bowed his head as the room was filled with the sound of painful cries and Loki tried and tried again to move, but no matter what he did, he ended up in the position of lying down, helplessly in the now forming pool of mud. What they could not see however, nor Loki, was that Leera watched through the window of her door, silent tears streaming down her face at the sight outside.

…..

Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. All comments appreciated. Much Love.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters except Leera belong to me. Marvel owns the amazing Loki and all remnants of Asgard

Thank you all soo much for the reviews. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so far. Please R&R. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's more light hearted

Leera could take no more of this. Breathing in deeply, she opened the door and was face with the torrential downpour of rain. Running down the steps of the porch, careful not to slip, Leera headed for the man in pain. Falling to her knees, hair dripping wet and clinging to her face, Leera placed a hand softly on his face and turned it to face her. "Please..." She yelled over the harsh noise of the rain. "Please, let me help you" Loki carried on sobbing, now unashamedly. Opening his eyes, he looked at Leera and shouted back

"Why? So you can tidy me up then throw me away like my father? Butter me up to something I'm not then reject me? I'm better off here" Leera ignored him and without permission, grabbed his arm, stood to her feet and pulled him up, using all the strength she could muster. Loki complied and fell limply into her arms. As quickly as she could, Leera walked Loki into the house and both fell to the floor onto the ruby carpet that led on the floor. Loki yelped in pain as he landed on his side. Leera grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Please, let me help you" Loki nodded, feeling disgusted at his weak, humanly form, and accepted Leera's helping hand up, leading him to the oh so familiar bedroom. Leaving Loki on the bed, Leera scurried to the en suit across the hall and turned on the shower. Returning back to the room, Loki was sat up, looking at her, his eyes red from crying. "May I undress you?" Leera said cautiously.

"Y-Yes" Loki said looking at Leera with confusion. Leera placed a hand on either side of Loki and lowered him down so that he was flat on his back. She then paid her attention to the bet that she previously tried to undo. Successfully pulling off the belt, Leera tossed it to the floor, all the while Loki watched her intensely. Leera then slowly sat Loki up high enough to remove his outer, emerald green coat, and tossed that also to the ground. Laying him back down, Leera removed Loki's boots and dropped them on the floor. Noticing that the material of His tunic was sticking to some injuries along his chest, Leera acknowledged that it would be possibly uncomfortable to sit him up and remove it, so picking up a pair of scissors from the dressing table, Leera began to cut away the tunic. "W-What are you doing?" Loki stuttered from the cold he had now caught.

"It's easier if I remove your top this way; sorry if you were quite partial to this." Leera carried on until she was eventually left with a bare chested Loki. Gasping at his injuries on his chest, Leera shook her head. Why didn't he just accept her help in the first place? The mud outside did not help with the cuts and gashes at all. Loki, now only in his leggings, was pulled up to his feet and led to the en suit. Entering the bathroom, Loki sighed with pleasure at the instant heat embracing his torso. Leera cleared her throat and said "Right um, so just turn those to change the temperature. Here's a towel to use once you get out. There's the soap and what not. So yeah, um, just remove your bottoms and jump in. I'll be outside if you need me. Be warned, the soap and water will still your cuts" Leera nodded and left Loki to himself and went back into the bedroom to look for some of her father's old clothes. Loki sighed and began to remove his bottoms and underwear, and felt rather embarrassed, being exposed in a foreign place. Breathing in Loki stepped into the shower and hissed at the sting that spread over his body.

Ooooooooo

Thor was the only one left in his father's chambers. Odin and Frigga had still not returned, and Sif and the warriors three had retired to their own chambers. Thor wept silently as he watched his brother cry in the muddy puddle. He hated the things Loki had done; the trouble he had caused to the people and the place that held a precious spot in his heart. But recently, he had come to realise, though it may have been a drastic action, Loki had done it to be recognised, to be noticed and to be loved. Since he found out his true parentage, Loki had grown lost, bitter and cold. He did not blame him, for to find out after all those years that he was Odin's adopted son, not blood, must have been soul crushing, not something he could ever comprehend. It hurt him so much, when Loki told him that he wasn't his brother. But he was. Loki was Loki Odinson. His brother. A prince of Asgard, who just needed to be accepted back into the family again, to be forgiven and to be loved.

When Thor returned his gaze, he blushed incredibly and turned his face away in a matter of seconds as Loki, nude in the bathroom appeared. Realising that Loki should have some privacy now; Thor rose from his feet and left the room.

Oooooooo

Stepping out of the shower, Loki picked up the towel and wrapped it around his thin waist and stood a moment, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Loki looked past all the cuts, scars and grazes, and stared deep into his soul. What had he become? Shaking his head, Loki looked to the door. "Leera? I'm ready"

"ok" Leera replied and slowly opened the door, silently praying that he was dressed. To her relief, as she popped her head around the corner, Loki was standing still, clutching the towel tightly around his waist. "How was that?"

"Fine" Loki replied sharply. My, Leera thought, she was going to have to work on that attitude.

"Good, I'm glad. Right, I've left some clean dry clothes on the bed. Do you need help, um, getting dressed?" Leera blushed.

"No, I am capable of dressing myself…" Loki replied looking into Leera's eyes "…Thank you". Leera nodded and guided the still weak Loki into the bedroom.

"Right urm, I'm going to put the kettle on, would you like a cuppa?"

"Put what on?" Loki replied, turning to face Leera with a frown on his face.

"The Kettle, you know" Leera said, confusion on her face.

"I do not recall such an item." Loki simply stated and Leera groaned. Who was this man!

"Just, would you like a warm drink?" Loki's eyebrows rose at the thought of a warm drink, and how the thought of it, made his mouth water. He nodded at her and turned back, beginning to dry himself, and accidently letting go of the towel, exposing him only for a moment. Shooting an embarrassed glance at Leera, Loki's cheeks reddened and Leera coughed and left the room in haste.


	5. Chapter 5

Marvel owns Loki (Sigh) and all other inhabitants of the golden realm of Asgard. Leera however is mine

…..

"Thank you Leera, for this drink, and everything else you have done for me" Loki broke the silence, clutching his mug of steaming hot tea, his expressions wearisome and his posture slacking. Leera's eyes shot up from her mug and stared into Loki's tired face with a smirk entertaining her lips.

"What? What is it?" Loki questioned the dark haired woman.

"You. That's the nicest thing you have said to me since we met. Not even a hint of sarcasm. I'm impressed!" Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. Yes, He was back to his normal self.

"I can assure you, woman, that I am very much capable of expressing emotions of gratitude when the situation requires it." Leera sighed and shook her head, taking one last swig of tea. It was getting late, how long into the evening, Loki did not know. He was tired, extremely tired. His bones felt like they were made from led. His eyelids hung like they were attached to weights, not being able to keep them open. It was not until he felt a hand on his shoulder, that he opened his eyes. Leera stood in front of him, her eyes full of compassion and kindness, something Loki did not see in anyone when they looked him straight in the face.

"Loki, I know you need to sleep, but I need to dress your wounds now, so that your body is clean and free from infection before you sleep. You can sleep whilst I patch you up if you like, but I must sort you out. You have some nasty gashes" Loki nodded, remembering that the last time he disagreed; it got him thrown out of the house. Placing his mug down onto the table, Loki reached out for Leera's hand to steady him and he slowly stood up and began to walk towards the stairs. Leera guided him to the bed where he sat down and sighed. "I'm going to need you to remove your shirt Loki" Staring at her for a moment, with uneasy movement, Loki unbuttoned his shirt and led down on his back. Leera filled a bowl with antiseptic water and retrieved a medical needs and thread from the dresser drawer. Approaching the bed, Leera noticed Loki's eyes widen as he pointed and spoke.

"What is that for?"

"I will need to sew up some of your gashes; they don't seem to be closing by themselves." Leera replied, threading the needle.

"The healers use no such thing in Asgard! They possess a healing tonic. One covering over the injury and the ailments are gone!"

"Asgar- What are you talking about? Loki, if I don't sew you up, they may gape open even more and will become septic!" Loki groaned loudly, knowing that she was right, but fighting against his will to have his way. Leera soaked a sponge and began wiping it over his torso. Loki sighed in appreciation at the feeling of warm water in contact with his skin. Although he not long had a warm shower, his body temperature seemed to grow colder. Removing the sponge, much to the Liesmith's disappointment, Leera picked up her threaded needle. "This may hurt, I won't lie" Loki nodded and pushed his head into the pillow. Leera steadied her head over a large wound over his abdomen and slowly pushed the needle through the skin. Loki grit his teeth and swallowed a slight cry. His skin seemed to be too sensitive over the past few hours. Leera looked apologetically to Loki and pulled the needle through all the way to the other side, ready for the next stitch. Loki opened his eyes and watched the concentration that enveloped Leera's face.

After one final nod of approval, Leera finished the last wound, after several moments of Loki groaning aloud in pain. Leera placed a hand on Loki's head for him to open his eyes. "Sorry for the pain. I have finished now; you'll be pleased to hear. I've covered over you wounds to help the healing process, so don't remove them. I'll check them in the morning. Sleep now, it's late and you need to rest" Loki nodded and lifted his legs to his chest; pulling down the covers at the same time, and slid down the bed. Loki pulled the duvet over his torso and sighed. Leera had already packed all the medical supplies and made for the door, until a quiet voice stopped her.

"How did you know what to do?" Leera looked back to see Loki staring at her.

"I had training. Go to sleep" Leera quickly left the room, leaving Loki alone. The green eyed man shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, ready for a full nights rest. Something he had not experienced in a while.

….

"I'm glad that he is taking to her. It will make things a lot easier" Odin said, lying in his golden bed with his wife by his side. Frigga nodded and looked to her hands. Odin looked to his wife and sighed. "What is it my love?"

"He is hurt. He should be at home, here, with us, his parents. How can he see that we love him, if his banishment shows something different? That is not something a loving parent would do!" Frigga said in despair, looking at her son's sleeping form.

"Are you saying that I love not my youngest son, Frigga?" Odin replied.

"No, not at all, I know that you love Loki as much as you love Thor. I'm saying that his punishment could have been something other than that. How weak and helpless he is Odin" Frigga sighed.

"He must learn Frigga. He must learn the hard way to redemption, just as Thor did. Smothering him in instant forgiveness will not lead him to see the error of his ways and that he must"

"Loki is not Thor, Odin. How will we know that this will even work on him? We have seen what he is capable of"

"Only time can tell Frigga. But I believe with all my being, that this woman, with change him. It is why I chose her. You said yourself to our despairing son that there is a purpose to everything I do. So then, my love, trust me. We will see a change in him. The sooner he opens up to this woman, the sooner he will take his place; back her, by our side, as the youngest prince of Asgard"

….

Hey guys, so I hope that was ok. Please R&R. Much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Marvel owns all characters and places, except Leera. She belongs to me, mwhahaha. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. All reviews appreciated.

…_._

_You are a disgrace to this family, Loki. You are unworthy to behold the name of Odin! Your actions in the realms of Asgard and Midgard have undoubtedly removed your title of Prince. You have committed such inhuman acts towards the innocent and you have endangered the lives of those who loved you. No more, are you welcome in this realm, and no more will you be addressed as Loki Odinson, but that of Loki Laufeyson, the lie smith and murderer! Nothing more nothing less. I Odin, All-Father, hereby banish you in disgrace and condemnation. Asgard nor I will hide you from the grasp of the chitauri. Your fate is in your own hands. You have brought this upon yourself._

_It was brought to my attention that if you show any sign of remorse or redemption then Asgard and we, your parents, would welcome you back, without question, with full loving forgiveness. As it is, you have showed signs of no such thing and have carried to delve into your mischievous schemes of dark intentions. No longer is redemption an offer for you._

_Your lot has been cast. My guards will lead you to Heimdall, who with no thanks to your treacherous ways has not long since completed the second bifrost of this realm! He will send you where his mind sees fit, where you will wander unsafe and alone. Leave my presence, Loki lie smith!" Loki looked to his father, tears pouring from his eyes, hurt beyond imagining at his father's judgment._

_"Father, please! I can change! I will change. Let me regain the respect of our people, the respect of you, mother and Thor! Please, I beg of you. Show your kindness and your forgiveness on me. Though I do not deserve such Attention, for my acts have been perilous, cast not my lot with such cruel desire, but seek redemption in my soul. Help me become a better person; to see the error of my ways! But please, do not send me away, damaged and alone"_

"_The All-Father has decided. Hold your Silver tongue and speak no more!" guards roughly grabbed Loki and pulled him away all the while staring into the coldness of his father's eyes_

_"Father!"_

...;…

Loki shot up; a cold sweat covered his brow. He shook violently, looking around

At his surroundings. He was still in that woman's room. Loki did not realise that the bedroom door was open and Leera stood, pale White next to his bed. Loki noticed the darker shadow and jumped from the bed thinking it was a guard; the sudden jump ripping at his wounds, forcing a yelp from the green eyed man, causing him to smash right into the chest of drawers. Leera gasped and ran to his side. She grabbed Loki and turned him to face to. Loki focused his eyes and saw the female in front of him. He quickly sighed with relief and fell into her arms, his legs unable to hold his shaking knees. "What's wrong? What happened? I heard you cry out for your father" Leera said, as Loki slumped to the floor. "Did you have a nightmare?" Leera pressed on again, still no response. Instead, Loki pulled his knees up to his chest and rocked slightly, wrapping his arms around his legs. Leera shuffled forward and placed a hand on his, causing him to stop rocking back and forth and looked into her eyes. "Who are you Loki? What made you like this?"

"You would not believe me. Even if I told you" came his croaky reply.

"I've heard many strange and disturbing things, believe me, what you have to say won't shock me" Leera replied, not removing her hand.

" I - I, I am not human, though at this moment my body betrays me otherwise" Loki stared into her eyes, waiting for Leera to laugh. No laugh came, so he continued. "I come from a realm called Asgard. Far from here in Midgard. I am a prince where I come from; royalty. I was cast out here, in this place, the place you call earth, as punishment for my acts against humanity" Loki said in one go, looking at his feet. Leera still seemed unphased.

"What exactly did you do?" this response was unexpected from loki's point of view. He expected a laugh, a snide or sarcastic remark, but nothing.

"I killed people, innocent people, in an attempt to reign over you. Make you my slaves, the outcome turned out not to be in my favour. I returned home, after my sour defeat, in turn for judgement. When I wake up, I'm here, back on Midgard. Do you think me to be insane? A monster?" Loki said, venomously at the last word. Leera stood to her feet and sorted the duvet to its right state. Silence filled the room for a few minutes, Loki feeling ashamed.

"What was your nightmare about?" Leera asked without looking.

"My father's judgment. He cast me out, removing my honour and place as his son..." Loki trailed off. Leera looked back at Loki and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his form on the floor.

"Those people. They probably had families you know? Children, grandchildren."

"Yes, I know"

"Yet you killed them anyway? You seem intelligent. Well, you have to be if your, well, not from around here. Yet it looks to me like you didn't use an inch of that brain when I came to the value of people's lives. How many did you kill? Ten? Fifteen?"

"Over eighty"

"w-what? You killed over eighty people for selfish gain?" Leera replied, standing to her feet, weary of Loki all of a sudden and backed towards the door. Loki noticed and slowly stood to his feet, walking towards her with caution.

"I will not harm you woman"

"How do I know you're telling the truth? Yesterday I found you; an injured man, in need of help. Today I find out that you're a mass murderer, all because you didn't get things your own way. How do I know that when I fall asleep, you won't kill me? Perhaps I should call the police" Leera said, turning on her heels and made for the stairs, but Loki grasped her wrist and pulled her towards him. Leera stumbled back, turning around to prevent her fall and slammed straight into Loki's chest. She looked afraid, as she tried to release herself from his grasp but he was strong. Too strong. Loki picked her up, with what strength he had and flung her on the bed, then took his place by the door.

"I say again, I will not harm you. You must listen to me..." Loki looked at the frightened woman who sat, back straight, against the head board of the bed. "... I was influenced by power and dare I say it, fear. I have no excuse for what I did, none at all, but I do regret it now, fully understanding the results of my actions. There is nothing I can do to repay the lives I took. But I will live with their blood on my hands for the rest of my days"

"How can you be so calm and collected when saying those things? Fair enough, you regret it, but you, you're... Eighty people! Besides everything else you have done! You lied to me too, or at least kept me from this information until now. How do I even know you're telling the truth about being from another world, you could be a psychopath for all I know! And I've let you stay here, in my home! I've aided you, and all the while you could have been plotting some wicked scheme to kill me!" Leera spat, picking up a pillow and throwing it full force towards Loki. It hit Loki in the stomach and he glared at the dark haired female.

"Listen here you pribbling harpy, do you not think, with my record, that I would have killed you in an instant if I so wished?" Loki strides forward, climbed onto the bed and knelt in front on the wider eyed woman. "This will prove my sanity!" Loki placed both his hands, either side of leera's face and stared into her leaking eyes.

In a matter of moments, images flashed across leera's vision. A young dark haired child and a young blonde haired child running through a golden hall. The blonde child with a group of friends whilst the darker haired child sat alone and looked on in sadness. A blonde man and Loki walking the halls of a beautiful building with such elegant architecture. Both of them standing before an old man. The old man showing favour to the golden one. Loki looking on with longing. The blonde and Loki, along with four others in a land filled with ice. Loki's skin turning blue. Loki defending his brother to the old man. The golden one being sent away through a hole of magical conjuring. Loki and the old man arguing. The old man telling Loki he was a monsters child not his. Loki fighting the golden one. Loki watching the golden one breaks a breathtakingly beautiful bridge. Loki falling into darkness. Loki surrounded by creatures. Loki being tortured by said creatures. Loki facing agents. Loki fighting an iron man. A man dressed in blue. A red headed woman. Loki with a mouth brace. Loki waking up to the sight of leera's face...

Leera pulled away and gasped, now realising that this whole time she had been crying. Loki shuffled backwards and stood at the bottom of the bed watching the woman with a sorrow filled heart. "Am I a psychopath now?" he said, staring at Leera who was now wiping her eyes. Her eyes shot up and she shook her head, unable to speak. "We all have our secrets. Whilst you were privy to my memories just moments ago, I also had access to yours. Now tell me, wench, who is the liar and the holder of the truth in this room?" Leera frowned and jumped from the bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you had training for medical treatments and that is how you came about knowing how to aid me, did you not? But that is not the full truth is it, Leera Fletcher!" Leera growled and lashed out.

"I never asked to see your past, and you had no right to dive into mine, trickster!"

"oh, but I would rather like to hear from your own mouth, more about this young man you left to die Leera, and how it was your fault! I may have killed eighty people, but you killed someone also! Maybe not as many, but it was still a life! And to think, you left that child fatherless, how cruel Leera!" Leera yelled and ran towards Loki


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the reviews, I did not think that this story would be such a hit much appreciated. Hope you all like this next chapter. There is a lot of fighting in this chapter, just to warn you, but I promise, these events will lead to something lovely, but what? Dun dun dun…

…

It was day time now in Asgard and Thor, Sif and the Warriors three had given Odin and Frigga a rest and offered to take watch of the dark haired prince for the day. Thor sat wide eyed at the scene before him. The young female lunged at Loki, who was stood tall next to the door, and roughly grabbed him by the collar of his top and pushed him back into the door. An argument broke out between them and Sif sighed, gaining the attention of the males in the room. "What ails you Lady Sif?" Hogun asked, turning to face her. Sif stood from her crouching position on the floor and walked to the wall, pointing to it for emphasis.

"How is he ever going to change, if all he does is provoking a reaction from her?" Thor stood in Loki's defence and frowned.

"Sif, lay not all of the mishaps on his shoulders. She too provoked anger in him. They appear to be as bad as each other it would seem." Thor shook his head and looked at his brother who was now lying on the floor with a raging dark haired woman screaming at his face…

…..

Leera pounced on Loki who was stood at the door, and before he could put out his hands to stop her, Loki's head hit the door and he yelped in pain, aches ricocheting through every corner of his body. Leera grabbed his collar and pulled him forward, inches from her face. "You know nothing of what happened that day, so do not presume that you know me or that I left him to die out of ill gain." Leera spat venomously. Loki smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"I know more about you than you realize Leera. I know what happened. I know that you had a bit too much to drink that night. I know that you drove right into that poor Human's car. I know that you saw that man dying, and his crying child next to him, surprisingly unharmed. I know that you got out of your car, with no one around to see, and that you made to check on him, and saw that the weak human was drowning in his own blood because the crash caused several ribs to break, puncturing his heart. I know that, in your drunken state, forgetting the child was in the car, you put the man out of his misery; covering his mouth with your hand. I know that you looked at that child then fled to your car. I know that you called emergency services, gave them the details of what happened, gave them your contact details, then drove away, leaving that child, alone with his dead father. I know you better that you know yourself" Loki replied like a snake, his voice pouring hatred. Leera's eyes filled with tears and let go of Loki, stepping back.

"I went to the authorities. I told them what happened! I regret what happened. I should not have done what I did; I should not have left that boy. But I paid for my actions, believe me, and I will never be rid of that night; the terrified look in that boy's eyes as he watched his father die. Believe me, I have suffered. But what I did is nothing compared to you. Eighty innocent people! You monster!" Leera screamed, tears streaming down her face, suddenly reddened by the hand print, now left on her cheek by Loki's boney hand.

"You dare speak to me with such distain. You are beneath me! Your insolent attitude should be punished!" Loki snarled. Leera cupped her face and her tears stopped. Her vision now saw red. She stepped forward and kicked him in the stomach, right into one of his wounds. Loki fell to the floor, winded and in pain, gasping for air, whilst he held his stomach. Leera lent over his quivering body, down on her knees and stared into his darkened eyes.

"I cannot believe you. I treated you with such kindness, and you prove to be nothing more than a self-absorbed, pompous man. You need to get over yourself and see that you are no better than anyone else, and if anyone is lower in respect, it is you! I can see no one who does not deserve the love, kindness and respect of anyone than you Loki. No wonder you were cast out you vicious pig. Who would want you as a son! Who would want to know you? You are nothing! You are no-one!" Leera spat back. Loki stopped trembling and stared wide-eyed into the raven haired woman's eyes. Sudden, foreign tears filling his eyes, glazing over the awesome emerald green. She was right, he was a monster. Loki turned his face from Leera and curled up into a foetal position. Leera sniffled, the silence now awkward, and she sunk to the floor, sitting next to Loki. It was a matter of moments before crying was heard again, but Leera realized that the tears did not belong to her. She looked over at Loki's form, who was now covering his face, crying into the floor. The image almost seemed funny, if the content of the situation was different. This man, this strong, bold, unfeeling man, was now whimpering like a child having a tantrum on the floor. For reasons beyond Leera, she suddenly found her feelings of hatred subsided and a rush of sympathy flowed through her body. Leera crawled over to the man and placed a hand on his arm. "Loki? I'm sorry, those were cruel words…" Loki did not reply. Leera leaned in and brushed his hair from his face.

Loki cursed his body. How embarrassing! How dare his body betray such weak emotions? Never before had he let mere mortal's words crush his soul; but she seemed different. She triggered emotions from deep down in him that had never been used since he was a boy. Never did he react to the words of Black Widow, Hulk, Fury, Tony Stark or even his brother and father. He was Loki, god of lies and mischief. How disgusted he felt that he was in this position and could not find the will to stop. Not even silent attempts of magic could stop his downfall of tears. A sudden though struck fear in his soul. Had this woman broken him? Broken his hard shell. He prayed that it was not so. That shell protected him from feeling. Showing emotions was a sign of weakness, and weak he was not. Well, wasn't it would seem. Loki would have to face the embarrassment. It made him feel sick to think that if Heimdall or Odin were to somehow see him, right now, like this, he would be a laughing stop, never to be taken seriously again; never to be introduced at Loki, Prince of Asgard and of Lies and deceit, but Loki, Prince of Asgard, broken by a mortal into an emotional wreck.

Leera tucked the hair behind his ear and pulled his arm away, removing his protection form his face. "Loki, please, I'm sorry. Please don't take what I said to heart. I was angry…." Leera lightly pushed Loki's arm, rolling him onto his side, his face now facing her fully. His eyes were closed, and his sobs had stopped, but his cheeks were stained with dried tears. Slowly he opened his eyes, now red and bloodshot, his hand roughly grasping his side, protecting it. Leera leaned forward slightly and moved his hand away. Quickly she pushed up his shirt, ignoring his dried up eyes and gazed upon the bloody bandage that covered his wound. The one she had kicked. She gasped and shot a look to Loki. "I'm so sorry Loki"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry all, this chapter isn't as exciting as the others and is short, it will get better Thank you again for your reviews. You're all amazing! Marvel owns characters and places except Leera, she belong to me, mwhaha. Please read and review!

….

Loki lifted himself up on his arm and slowly moved backwards, away from Leera and thumped right into the leg of the bed. He hissed and turned slowly onto his knees and pushed himself up, stumbling slightly. Leera pulled herself up to and placed one hand on Loki's lower back and the other on his arm, turning him towards the bedroom door. "So, you're going to throw me out again?" Loki said, voice shaking. Leera opened the door and led him to the stairs.

"No, I am not. You haven't eaten since you have been here. You need sustenance. It will help with the healing. Once you've eaten, I'll dress your wounds again" Loki stopped for a moment and turned his face to Leera's.

"You still wish to help me, after everything?" Leera gave him a look that said, of course, and edged him further down the stairs. Loki gasped with each step, clutching his side. He stumbled as he reached the bottom step and quickly grasped Leera's arm to prevent his fall. She caught him and straightened him up, leading him to her small kitchen. Sitting him down on a stool, Leera left his side and went straight to the fridge, to see what contents were good enough to make a hearty meal. After a few minutes of looking in the fridge freezer and the cupboard, all the while, Loki watching her curiously, Leera sighed and turned around to face him.

"How does Bolognese sound?"

"I am unfamiliar with that I'm afraid. If it is something that you wish to consume, and find it a pleasurable taste, then I will agree to it." Loki nodded in gratitude, smiling slightly.

"Great. Are you thirsty?" Leera said, pulling out a large saucepan from the cupboard next to the sink.

"I am" Loki stated, leaning heavily on the counter.

"What would you like to drink?" Leera said, observing his slow and painful movements. Loki shrugged and said that anything she would recommend would satisfy his thirst. The dark haired maiden nodded and poured him a cold glass of lemonade from the fridge and passed it to him. The pasta was placed into the boiling hot water on the cooker, and the mushrooms and onions were now chopped and were put on to brown. The aroma was different to the Liesmith's, but definitely not unpleasant. Breathing in, his stomach rumbled, hunger beginning to hit him. He was starving. He could not remember the last time he consumed anything. He did not eat anything on the way to Asgard with his brother, Thor. He did not eat anything the time before that, even before he bewitched Clint. My oh my, he thought to himself. He hadn't eaten in a long while. He drank the refreshing liquid as he began to think of the events that had taken place these few hours. It was not his place to dive into her past, but he was curious. The slap he gave to Leera was uncalled for; just because she hurt his ego. She was intriguing, that was for sure. No-one had ever challenged him. No-one had ever spoken to him with such disgust and venom. She was brave, and could stand up for herself very well.

Loki was suddenly pushed form his deep thoughts by the instant smell of warm food under his nose. Loki blinked back to reality, unaware that he had been silent for quite some time. He looked down at the counter before him and noticed a plate of browns and yellows on his plate, with a fork besides it. Loki looked up and saw Leera, sat also at the counter, twirling some food onto her fork and put it in her mouth, smiling at the dark haired god. He looked back down at his place, almost as if he had forgotten how to eat. He picked up the fork and twirled his fork, just as Leera had done, and leant forward as he put it in his mouth. The flavours! Such a burst of flavours ravaged Loki's taste buds. He looked at Leera, eyes slightly wide and swallowed. "This is lovely" Loki said, he previous weak smile, now growing to a heartfelt one.

"Thank you, I'm glad your first experience of human food proves tasteful" Leera replied and returned her gaze to her plate"

"I-I'm sorr-" Loki began but was cut off by Leera standing, her plate suddenly empty.

"Don't Loki, just eat. You need to eat" Loki sighed and began to finish his meal, stopping now and then to drink. After five minutes later, Leera took Loki's plate from the counter and asked him to head back upstairs so he could lie down again so she could dress his wounds. He nodded, understanding and slowly made his ascent to the bedroom.

….

Loki led on the bed, strangely finding his breathing becoming more and more difficult. He pressed his head into the pillow, making sure his body was lying flat, but no matter what position he was in; the pain worsened, flowing through his ribcage right to his chest. His breathing became shallow and Loki suddenly became frightened. What was wrong, he was fine downstairs. "Leera?" Loki said aloud, but no reply came. "Leera?" Again, nothing. It wasn't until a sudden thud of pain burst in his chest, did Loki yell, loud enough for the woman downstairs to hear. Leera dropped her dish in the sink and quickly dried her hands, before running to the bedroom. The door burst open and Leera found Loki, sitting up, clutching his chest with his arms, and much to her surprise and to his, Loki was sobbing.

"What is it?" Leera asked, walking to his side, placing a hand on his face.

"Pain" Loki replied simply and curled further into himself. . .


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone for reviews! You are all fab! I hope you like this next instalment. From the next chapter on, this are going to get a whole lot better and maybe even the start of a romance? Depends how I'm feeling ha-ha! Please R&R. I love hearing from you all.

Marvel owns all characters and places. . Leera is mine

Enjoy!

…..

Leera climbed onto the bed to get closer to the trembling god and placed her hand on his brow. He was warm; too warm. Loki's eyes drifted shut and a cold sweat broke out across his brow. Leera leaned in and pulled him into her arms to warm his strangely cold torso. "Loki?" Leera said, noticing that the god's body stopped trembling and his breathing now even shallower. "Can you hear me?" No reply came. Leera shuffled off the bed slightly and softly pulled Loki down so that he was on his back. A wound must have gotten infected, Leera thought to herself. She looked up and his face and it began to turn pale. But how would something have gotten infected, She thought again, gathering some medical supplies, she cleaned every wound, and made sure that they were all dressed? Leera soaked a sponge in some cold water and, after ringing most of the water, placed it along his brow. Not wanting to move him again, Leera took a pair of scissors and cut away his top and his trousers up to his knees. She knew that there were no injuries surrounding the groin area, so had to need to strip away the material covering that area. She removed every dressing carefully, inspected them, and found do infection, then redressed them again. Leera felt stumped. She gazed at his sunken face for a few moments, and then noticed something; a thin line of blood began to trickle down his pale face, from his dark mass of hair. Grabbing a sponge, Leera lent forward and parted his hair to find the source of the bleeding. She trailed the blood, having to lift his head up, to a gash in the back of his skull, with none other than a small shard of glass protruding from his skull. Beginning to panic, Leera looked around the room to see if she could see what would have caused this, but no shattered glass was found. Then she remembered.

The day when I was raining; when she tossed Loki outside, he fell, onto broken glass bottles that he has previously thrown outside the night before. This, all this, was her fault. He must have landed on a bottle. That would explain why, for some strange reason, when cleaning the wounds, she removed a few small pieces of glass from his chest and side. How on earth did she not think to check his head for injuries? She noticed, inspecting it closer, that indeed, the gash had become septic, to her horror. "Loki, wake up, you need to wake up!" Leera shook Loki's shoulders and he feebly opened his eyes, looking tiredly at the woman.

"Please, let me sleep" Loki replied, beginning to close his eyes, but Leera stopped him.

"Loki, there is a shard of glass in you scalp, I need to remove it now, you need to sit up" Leera said, panic evident in her voice. Loki's eyes widened and pulled himself up, slumping forward, feeling weak. Leera parted his hair and reached for a pair of medical tweezers on the bedside table and lent forward to his ear, softly speaking, causing him to shiver slightly "Loki, this if going to hurt. Try not to jump forward, you could cause more damage." Loki nodded and shut his eyes tightly. Placing the tweezers around the shard, Leera ever so slowly pulled the object out, placing a sponge at the side, to catch the dripping blood.

"Argh" Loki groaned, breathing heavily, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry Loki, it's nearly out" Leera said, concentrating on the task before her. Finally it was out, but the wound began to bleed even more, and began to seep infection. Loki was going in to septic shock. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and be shook violently in Leera's arms. Leera was terrified. She couldn't take him to hospital, how would she explain the situation to them? And surely they would notice him, if they watched then news about the attack in New York. Leera let go of Loki and quickly ran to her supply room next to her bedroom and gathered several bottles of anti-septic and anti-bacterial wipes, several medical sponges, alcohol and a clean set of medical needles and thread. She was going to have to do it herself…

….

Thor jumped to his feet as he witnessed his brother's eyes retreat into his head and as he began to shake violently. He shot a look to his father and mother who had now joined the company. Frigga was silent, tears streaming down her face, and Odin, eyes wide in shock. "Did you plan this father? Is this the sort of punishment you wished to inflict on you youngest son!" Thor bellowed at his father. Odin glared and snarled back

"I did not inflict this on my own son! This was not part of his punishment boy, remember who you speak to!"

"Then help him father, he is close to death, in that weakened mortal form!" Thor snarled.

"He must learn the error of his ways, just as you did, if I intervene now, he will never learn, never seek redemption and receive restoration of his soul. He will always be bitter and cold. I want my son back as much as you wish for your brothers company!" Odin replied.

"And if he dies father?" Thor practically whispered, returning his gaze to the screen. Sif and the warriors three looking to the floor with great sadness and Frigga still unchanging.

"He will not die. I would not have placed him in that mortals care if I did not think through all the possibilities. She is equipped with the skills needed to aid him if a situation like this were to ever occur. I have faith in her. Has my judgement ever been wrong, Thor?"

"No father" Thor sighed, sitting back down "Forgive my despair, I only wish to see my brother in good health".

"I know, my son, I know" Odin replied.

….

Leera poured a small about of alcohol along the gash and dabbed away the blood circling it. Wiping away with the dried blood, Leera soaked a sponge in anti-septic and wiped along the gash, pouring a small amount on, with the alcohol and cleaned out the wound. Taking an anti-bacterial wipe from the package, Leera wiped the infected area, making sure that it was 100% clean. Threading the needle, Leera began to slowly and carefully, close the gash. Finally finishing, Leera soaked a sponge in alcohol, because of its healing properties when used on wounds, and covered the stitched up skin. Gathering a roll of medical bandage, Leera carefully began to wrap it around Loki's head, to prevent the sponge from falling off. The bandage covered most of his head and was pinned at the side by a small safety pin. Leera lifted Loki's head slightly and slowly poured fresh water in his mouth, stopping every so often to allow him to swallow…

….

"Leera?" A voice came from the darkness of the room. It had been almost 24 hours that Loki had been unconscious, lying on the bed, fresh clothes continuously places on his forehead. Leera emerged from a dark corner of the room where sat a small brown tub chair. She strode over to the bed and found the once sleeping god, now awake, looking around in confusion.

"How are you feeling Loki?" She felt his cheeks for his temperature.

"Sore, aching. I have a headache" Loki croaked.

"I'm sorry, I had to clean your wounds and sew you up. I've recently checked the progress of it; your body heals at quite a rapid pace, did you know that?" Loki nodded and took a deep breath.

"Leera?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my lovelies! I'm so glad you're enjoying this as much as I'm writing it! SO here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R you marvellous lot!

Marvell owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard.

A/N: I've recently seen on Tumblr and other sites as such with the meme of Loki saying "I do what I want" And I thought, I have to stick that in this chapter, so watch out for it!

*two days later*

From the moment Loki said thank you, he had fallen into a deep sleep. He was unconscious for hours on end; not even waking to eat, sleep or relieve himself. During this time, and only when she was one hundred per cent that he would not wake up, did Leera bathe him, dress his wounds, and even took a journey down to the superstore to buy some food for the cupboards and some fresh clothes for Loki; something comfortable, yet stylish. His taste in clothing seemed to edge towards green, gold and black, and so Leera made it a definite that all his clothes contained those colours. Thankful that he was asleep, the dark haired woman took it upon herself to even trim his hair, as the ends seemed dry and possibly dead. At this moment in time, Leera placed a vase in the window of the bedroom, poured fresh water half way up and put fresh carnations, of various colours into it, to Lighten up the room. Turning around after opening the curtains, Leera began her daily routine of replacing the bandage on Loki's head with fresh, anti-septic dressings. Today, finally, she found herself thinking; for the silence in her house seemed daunting, a soft whisper came. Leera had just finished pinning the clean bandage to the emerald prince's forehead, when Loki woke for the first time in two days. "Leera? How long have I been asleep" Leera smiled at the man awake. Loki smiled back, uneasy, and slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position, noticing that his garments that he was wearing were different.

"Over 48 hours. You obviously needed the rest. That infection got the best of you" Leera replied, binning the dirty rags. "How are you feelings?" Loki ran a hand over his head, and squinted when he pressed a little hard.

"Much better, thanks to you. You know, you never did tell me fully, the reason as to why you know so much about healing" Loki trailed off, looking into Leera's eyes. She sighed slightly and shook her head, making her way around the bed to the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

" You have just woken up, and you're already questioning me?"

"What else do I have to say?..." Loki started, confused "... I have thanked you for your aid in improving my health, besides that, there is nothing else to say. I was merely attempting a conversation"

"Fine, as you wish..." Leera replied, pulling out a pair of black jeans and a green and black checked shirt. Placing them on the bed, she the opened a drawer next to the wardrobe and picked out a new pair of boxers and a pair of black socks. " I was to become a doctor. I gave up my medical training because of that accident with the man and his child. I couldn't face it, seeing their faces in every patient. Being in the medical school reminded me, every second, of that night. I couldn't live in a constant reminder of how I ruined that Childs life." Leera paused a moment, looking at Loki. "Here are some fresh clothes to put on" Leera picked them up and handed them to the now fully awake trickster.

"I see. Where are my garments I arrived here in?" Leera bit her lip and cleared her throat, all the while, Loki's eyes narrowed.

"They were rather ripped and dirty, not even in good enough condition to be called garments. They went out in the trash…" Loki's eyes widened and stood to his feet, crossing his arms like a child who had been told off for misbehaving.

"You disposed of my garments? I am to presume wearing these ghastly garments until my father sees fit to return me home?"

"They were in a state. And I will have you know, mouth almighty, that those 'ghastly garments' as you put it, cost me an arm and a leg!" Leera snapped.

"You still have all your limbs intact" Loki rolled his eyes and simply stated.

"It's a figure of speech, know it all. It cost me a lot of money. Do you understand that?" Leera said, walking to the door of the bedroom. Opening it, she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Loki groaned and looked at his attire. How strange he looked in the garments; but they were strangely pleasant as they contained his favourite colours. Feeling better now that he had rested and had his ailments seen to, although his head was still in a bandage, Loki made his way downstairs, feeling rather famished.

Leera stood over the cooker, a frying pan on heat, and all the ingredients of what would be needed to make pancakes, surrounded her on the table top counter. Mixing the batter mix in a jug, Leera slowly poured small amounts into the steaming hot pan. Loki walked into the room and sat at the table, where he had sat the night before. "What are you doing?" His voice came, causing Leera to jump, and in turn accidently touch the hot pan. Leera hissed and quickly ran the cold tap in the sink, sticking her fingers underneath the coolness of the water.

"Thanks for that, you could have told me you were here! I'm making breakfast" Loki walked over to Leera who kept checking her fingers, which were rapidly turning red. Using her other hand she turned off the cooker. Loki removed her hand from the water and placed it in the palm of his hand, not looking at Leera all the time he was doing it. Placing his other hand on top, and much to Leera's, was it surprise, Loki's hands turned blue and an instant freeze enveloped her fingers, removing the burn, and replacing it with a tingling sensation. The dark haired woman looked at Loki in utter amazement and he removed his hands from hers and she found that the burn was no longer there. "Urm, thank you Loki" Leera stuttered, cheeks reddening.

"It would appear that you are embarrassed, but from what I do not know. Did I make you feel uncomfortable by touching you, woman?" Loki retorted. Leera shook her head and returned her face to the pancakes, her taste buds no longer wanting them. Walking to the cupboard, she found a pack of crumpets and grabbed them smiling. Opening the packet, Leera placed some in the toaster and faced the trickster, who had now returned to his seat. "I shall be leaving today" He said, with no emotion.

"What, why?" Leera replied, frowning "Your still haven't recovered"

"My presence here seems to bring an atmosphere of hostility. Now that you know the truth about me, you are weary. You may not show it, but I know. I have overstayed my welcome, and have caused you much distress and pain. You will suffer no more. If you permit me, I shall dine with you for one last meal, then shall journey outside, with hopes of finding a way back home" Loki smiled, a genuine smile. Leera shook her head, the toaster popping behind her.

"Look, your wounds are not healed yet, so I'm not comfortable about leaving you, when it needs to be dressed. We are both as bad as each other, when it comes to making a situation hostile. At least stay until I'm fully happy with your recovery, then if you still wish to leave, by all means feel free to" Leera spoke, buttering up the toasted crumpets. Placing them on a plate, Leera walked over to Loki and told him to eat.

"I fear we may get into another mishap if I do linger her" Loki said with a mouthful of crumpets, slightly un-dignifying.

"Then I'll put you in your place" Leera smiled teasingly, causing Loki to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't forget who you are in the company of Woman" Loki replied. Was that a hint of humour? Certainly not?

"Oh yes…" Leera bit into her crumpet "… How could I forget, Prince of Argos wasn't it?"

"Asgard…" Loki rolled his eyes again, cheeks puffed out with food. "Fine, I shall agree to your suggestion, but be warned. I do what I want"

…


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my lovelies, I'm so glad you're enjoying this. So this chapter is focusing more on Loki and Leera's relationship, so not much action, just a kind of starting point for better things to come. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please R&R, any feedback really does encourage me to write more

Marvel owns Loki and Asgard.

A/N: There may be a romance on the way, or a sudden change in Loki's situation. As I write to please my fans, I would like to give you the opportunity to choose either for the next chapter!

. . . . . . . . .

It seemed rather ironic really, that Loki's only genuine friend would be form the race he had no long tried to overrun and kill. Loki found himself, at times, laughing at his situation, at why he seemed attached to her. Probably, he thought, because she reminded him of her; her dark hair and white complexion, her challenging attitude; the fact that she was not afraid to challenge him. The arguments and fights that they went through, he would have expected her to cast him out of her home, but instead, all she ever did was retaliate, then seconds later, forgive him. How very strange he thought. It was three days since Loki had wished to leave, and during that time, his wounds did not seem to want to heal as fast as they normally did. He had shared many meals; strange meals, nothing he had back in Asgard. She had entertained him with things such as 'movies' and 'TV programmes' all of which he found intriguing but at the same time rather ridiculous. Leera had provided him with several sets of clothes, all of which we was beginning to get used to. Was he really enjoying his stay there? Every time he thought about how he was enjoying himself, he quickly reminded himself that he killed all those people, nearly his brother, that he hated his father, and all the time, he still felt no remorse, no guilt. The only time he did experience it was when he physically hurt Leera; it made him sick to the bone. But thinking about all those innocent people and agent Coulson, it had no effect on him what so ever. Maybe he was the monster everyone told him he was. Maybe that's what Odin wanted of him before he came home; to repent of his wrong doings, but at this moment, he felt no twist of emotions inside that would lead him to such an emotional response.

"Loki? Are you there?" Leera said, shaking his arm. Loki was sat in the couch chair, arms crossed, staring into the fire. Feeling Leera's hand, he turned to face her.

"Yes, sorry, I was in deep thought. What did you want?" Leera smiled and sat opposite him, pulling her knees up to her chest, hugging them closely.

"Nothing, I just don't like silence, and talking to myself isn't much fun" Loki grinned and replied

"Sometimes, talking to yourself is the only way one can get a decent conversation."

"Is that why you speak a lot aloud, or are you just mentally unstable, I mean, you have to be, trying to overrun New York, with just a golden stick and some funky aliens" Leera snorted and Loki's eyes flashed with anger, standing to his feet in a huff.

"I will have you know woman, than my plan would have been successful, if it was not for some meddling beings. My plan was rather an intelligent one, one almost destined to work!" Loki said, priding his intelligence with simple hand gestures.

"Yes, I'm sure it was" Leera rolled her eyes and rose also, walking towards the stairs.

"You think me deluded?" Loki inquired, staring into her eyes, coldly.

"In some aspects, yes…" Leera smiled and began walking up the stairs "…In other aspects, I just think you're misunderstood" Loki grinned and watched her disappear upstairs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Leera turned in her bed, pulling the covers over her torso. It was a cold night, the coldest it has been in days. As she lie in bed, attempting to drift off to sleep, there seemed to always be one thing stopping her from resting her mind, and that one thing was downstairs, sitting in front of the fire place. . . Loki. He had changed in the past few days, it was so obvious. When she first met him, he was violent, rude, had a complete and utter disregard for people's emotions. Now, he still lacked conviction, and obtained a short fuse and was still rude and slightly cold, but there was also a hint of warmth breaking through his hard shell. His smiles, now, were genuine. He now had interest in the things Leera would say. He no longer flinched or retaliated when Leera would touch him. Even the words please and thank you entertained his vocabulary every so often.

Leera sighed, moving yet again, unable to sleep. Finally having enough, Leera got up from her bed, wrapped her dressing gown around her; her night dress slightly too short. Wrapping herself tightly up in her arms, she opened the door and made her way quietly down the stairs. Loki was wrapped up in a small blanket in a pile on the floor, next to the fire, his breathing slow. He was sleeping. Smiling to herself, she walked to the kitchen, made herself a warm cup of hot chocolate and sat down on the couch, looking down at Loki on the floor. Loki smiled in his sleep and curled up like a baby, sighing peacefully in contentment.

Leera finished her drink and thought that if she was to leave him on the floor like that, he would wake up with a back crook in the neck and an aching back. Placing her mug on the mantel piece, Leera kneeled down on the floor, and placed a hand on his brow, stroking his head softly. "Loki, wake up" Loki moaned in disagreement and buried his face further into his blanket. Leera giggled and stroked his brow a second time. "Loki, I said get up" The emerald god woke up, staring tiredly into the eyes of the dark haired woman, whose face was so close to his.

"Nghmmnsns" Loki replied, intending to say 'no, I don't want to'.

"If you sleep like that, you'll be sore in the morning" Leera stated. Loki grumbled and sat up, clutching the blanket.

"You know, right now, people would think it a joke that you are the 'Almighty Loki' if they took a look at you now." Loki sat, holding the blanket like a child with a stuffed bear, his hair sticking out everywhere.

"Right now, my dear woman, I couldn't care less. You woke me from my slumber. If you were a servant, I could have you flogged" Loki grumbled, stumbling to his feet.

"But I'm not a servant so you should listen to me, and get going up the stairs, your making my living room look untidy" Loki glared at Leera and began walking up the stairs, Leera following just behind. Loki entered his room and flopped, un-godlike onto the bed and sighed. Leera stood in the doorframe and smiled thoughtfully. "Does thy prince require thy lady to tuck thee into thy bed?" Leera mocked, using her hands to gesture towards the duvet. Loki led on his front, pulling the duvet over himself and waved a hand at her to shoo her away. "As you wish, goodnight Loki" Leera left the grumbling man, and ventured to her own rom, suddenly overwhelmed with tiredness.

Meanwhile in the next room, Loki smiled into his pillow…


	12. Chapter 12

I think your all great! Thanks so much for liking this story, I loved all your reviews about the last chapter, and to please my fans, I shall be building up a romance and hopefully get quite a few chapters done today (not sure if five can be done, but I shall try ;) )

Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Marvel owns Loki and Asgard.

….

Although they were asleep, the night seemed to drag. The comfortably rested their weary heads on their pillows no longer after the clock struck 12pm and not, after what seemed like hours, the time was just 01:03am. Rain began to pour down, creating a slightly miniature stream on the ground below and the wind blew strongly against the windows, rattling the pipes on the outside of the house. Surprisingly, considering that Loki's bedroom was in the front of the house, it was not this that woke him from his slumber. A loud crack of thunder shattered across the night sky and Loki sat up, sweat beading down his forever paling face. He threw the duvet from his body and ran to the window, pulling the curtains open and watched as patterns of Lightning criss crossed across the sky. Loki squinted, to look past the heavy downpour of rain, expecting to see something fall from the sky. Was this hope? Was he hoping for his brother, of all people, to fall into Midgard, to come and take him home? Much to his disappointment, and after waiting a while, nothing fell. It was just a natural storm, not one conjured by his brothers magic. Loki strolled back to his bed and led down, the noise of the thunder banging in his ears, and the lightening highlighting the room. The continuous rumble broke forth unwanted memories across him mischievous mind. Loki shut his eyes tight, in the hope that this would rid him of the unwanted memories; constant reminders of Odin's excessive love for Thor and the continuous rejections he went through as a child and young adult. Loki allowed a stray tear to caress his cheek and he growled. Placing his hands of either side of his head, covering his ears, Loki tried to think of other things, his magic, his books, more plans. . . Leera. Why was he thinking of her at a time like this? Loki huffed and puffed, annoyed and he pictured Leera; her smiling, her lightly touching his arm, and to his surprise, this supressed his memories, pushing them back into the place where they were locked, up; hidden away from him. Leera calmed the beast in him, and this revelation slightly frightened him. A mere mortal woman, out of everything in the universes that could possibly have a hold on him, was human? Was he falling for her? Surely not, how disgusting, he found himself making excuses, and found his mind wandering towards his thoughts again, the thunder now beginning to get louder and harsher, abusing his ear drums.

Loki got up from his bed and wandered to the door, just dressed in his bed shorts and shirt, and opened the door, looking down the landing towards the bedroom door that belonged to the woman who constantly invaded his mind. What was he doing? He did not know. He could go downstairs and make a warm drink, but every time he edged towards the stairs, he found himself stopping and looking. Without realising that his legs were moving, Loki opened the bedroom door. He hadn't been inside before, and found it rather beautiful, drapes everywhere, flowers decorating the room. Leera slept soundly, on the edge of the bed, as if something on the other side of the double bed was pushing her off. Loki looked at Leera and smiled. He realised that when she consumed his thoughts, he could no longer hear the weather raging outside. He slowly walked over, careful not to wake her and climbed into the bed, thankful that there was space. He turned his head towards her, lying flat on his back and smiled. He would make sure that he would wake up before her and leave the room, so not to frighten her with his presence in her bed. Ever so slowly, Loki lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep, the sounds outside blocked out by the quiet breathing of Leera in the night.

. . . . . . . . .

A scream echoed in the room followed by a loud thud. Leera woke to the feeling of someone in her bed and found none other than the trickster in her bed. Moving backwards, Leera fell off the bed and landed in a heap on the floor with a thud, her nightdress rising up the milky white thigh. Loki's eyes snapped open and cursed himself for not waking up earlier. The sun burst through the curtains and highlighted the furious woman on the floor. Loki got onto his hands and knees and crawled across the face, stopping at the edge and moving to sit on his backside. "What the Hell, are you doing in my bed Loki?" Leera yelled, grabbing her dressing gown from the floor and covered herself. Loki's pale cheeks reddened and cleared his throat.

"Trust me, nothing happened, woman…" Leera turned her head, waiting for a better response. Loki had to think of something quick. He could not say that her presence calms him, that to him even creeped him out. The only thing plausible that came to mind, made him groan in displeasure as it would make him appear weak "… there, there was a storm last night…"

"You, god of mischief, is scared of a bit of thunder and lightning?" Leera snorted, crossing her legs. Leera's response reminded him of something the soldier out of time, the captain, had said to him. Loki turned red from embarrassment and sighed.

"We all have our things woman, yours being a knack for talking, mine, well, you heard…" Leera laughed softly and rose from the floor, tightly pulling the dressing gown around her body. Loki cleared his throat and slid from the bed, standing tall in front of Leera in his shorts and t-shirt.

"You look less frightening in shorts and t-shirt you know, staring me down, like that won't work. They look good on you" Leera said, walking past the blushing god (now blushing for other reasons) and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Loki shook his head and walked back to his own room, his face feeling rather hot. .


	13. Chapter 13

So here is the second chapter of today, now working on the next one, may actually get five done at this rate. Hope you all enjoy this next instalment of the building up relationship of Loki and Leera.

Please please please R&R you lovely people!

Marvel owns Loki and Asgard!

. . . .

"He thought it was me" Thor said, his voice melancholy, referring to Loki running to the window, watching the harsh weather. Her turned to face his friends and sighed. Sif nodded then smiled, causing the warriors to raise a questioning eyebrow. Looking back to the screen they saw, unbelievably, Loki climb into the bed of a mortal woman.

"I think he likes her" volstagg said, a laugh booming from his chest.

"I agree, I have never seen my brother act as such towards someone of the opposite gender. She probably reminds him of himself" Thor agreed. "He is changing, I can see it. It may not be a big change, but father was right, she is helping him" they all nodded, then giggled when Leera screamed and fell from her bed, and Loki crawling across it on his hands and knees. They were beginning to enjoy watching Loki change with the help of this mysterious woman...

...

"Glad to see that you are dressed" Leera stated and she strode down the stairs, looking at the god who was now dressed in black skinny jeans and a green shirt, his hair combed back. He turned and faced the lady grinning

"As are you" he stated, taken a back slightly, as in all the days he was with her, this day, a dress covered her body. It was plain, and red, no detail on it, but it accentuated her curvaceous hips and bust, and went along nicely with her now painted lips. Loki raised an eyebrow as she walked past him to the kitchen. "Are you going somewhere?" Loki asked, curious as to why she was dressed up.

"Can't a girl just dress up without leaving the house?" Leera replied, looking over her shoulder at the tall dark man.

"Is all this..." Loki gestured at her attire and makeup ".. For my benefit?" Leera blushed a crimson red and cleared her throat

"Don't flatter yourself" Leera lied. It was true, this morning, for no reason she could think of, she found herself wanting to dress appealing to the man in her home. Changing the subject, Leera cleared her throat yet again and said "I'll need to check your wounds later, to see how they are healing. Right, breakfast?" Loki nodded and walked past Leera to the fridge. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast" Loki stated, ignoring Leera's stares and placed a few apples, oranges, pears, a punnet of strawberries and a whole pineapple in his arms and placed them on the work surface, closing the fridge door.

"What are you making?" Leera quizzed.

"I may not know how to make human delicacies, but we do eat fruit salad on Midgard, and I find it to be quite a refreshing meal, although our fruit is different to yours" Loki pulled out a chopping board from the cupboard and a knife from the chopping block and began to dice and chop and peel. Seconds later, much to both of their surprise, the doorbell rang for the first time since Loki had been there. Leera excused herself and walked to the door, instantly groaning on seeing who was there. Opening the door, Leera placed a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes

"What do you want Greg?" the man in question was tall, but slightly shorter that Loki. His head was bald and his chest, buff. He worked out, by the look of him. He was in his late 20's early 30's at least, and much to Leera's disgust, he took an eyeful of Leera, smirking.

"Oh c'mon babe, don't be like that, just wanted to see ya. I miss ya, you know, all of ya" Greg grinned, looking her over again.

" Look, I have company and I'm not in the mood for you, I told you it was over, so get lost" Leera said, about to close the door but a hand prevented it from closing.

"Company? You never have company. You found someone else? Where is he?" Greg snarled grabbing Leera's wrist. Yanking her hand arm back and forth for him to release she snarled in reply

"Even if it was a new man, which he isn't, it has nothing to do with you!" Greg tightened his grip and pushed her into the house, closing the door. Loki was still in the kitchen, too consumed in his task and thoughts to even realise that a situation was happening outside. Leera fell to the floor with a gasp and Greg growled as he looked down on her, towering over her. Leera scrambled to get up and said " this is why I broke up with you, you ass!" she rubbed her wrist in pain.

" I said I would change" Greg defended himself.

"A bully never stops being a bully, like a leopard never changes his spots!" Greg stormed forward and pushed Leera down on the couch, standing too close to her for her liking.

"You ungrateful whore, I gave you everything!"

"Including bruises and a broken ankle!" Leera spat back venomously and Greg slapped her hard across her face, tears streaming down her cheek.

Loki broke from his thoughts when he heard Leera's ever so precious heart beat began to rapidly increase. His brow creased as he realised that she had not retired and placed the knife down on the counter, making for the living room. What he was turned his stomach. Leera was pinned on the floor beneath a bulbous man, punching and kicking for him to hover off and he just crushed her, his full weight covered her body and his hands pressed tightly Into her throat. Loki grit his teeth and stormed over to the man ( suddenly thankful that Odin hand not removed his strength only his magic) and grabbed the man, flinging his into the nearest wall. Greg landed with a crunch and Loki leaned down and picked Leera up, setting her down, coughing and spluttering down on the couch, then turned his Gaze to the man who was now standing, facing him.

"So this is the man is it?" Greg snarled, blood dripping from a cut in his forehead, pointing to Loki. " You picked this scrawny thing over me?"

"I'd pick anyone over you" Leera spat back, not realising that she implied something going on between her and Loki to this man.

"You took my girl" Greg said, edging towards Loki. Loki slightly pulling a face at the mans bastardised use of proper language and pronunciation.

" Did you not hear, you Imbecilic? Is there something blocking your ears? This woman is no longer yours, and nor does she wish to be. I suggest that you leave" Loki replied, eyes darkening, his back growing taller, standing over this man.

"You talk big for a scrawny runt" Greg replied, unphased.

"Oh please, humour me. Do you honestly think you can challenge me?" Loki said darkly and in one swift movement, grabbed Greg around his neck, a similar action to one he had previously displayed on a man in Germany, who's eye he required, and flung him over his head, forcing him to the floor, centimetres from the front door. Standing over the bald man, Loki pressed his foot on the man's jugular, and smiled menacingly down at him. "I could kill you, right here right now if I so pleased. But I find taking a life to be a rather tiresome act. But torture, now that is something that amuses me..." Loki leaned down at the now trembling man and wrapped his hand around one of Greg's fingers. "... You know, you need not all your fingers..." his grasp tightening "... I would break you right here if I did not have the company of a lady in the room..." Loki leaned in further, his mouth inches away from Greg's ear and whispered something Leera could not hear, which caused his eyes to bulge from his head, the expression of fright plastered across his face. He whimpered and moved against Loki's grasp, and in doing so twisted his already trapped finger, breaking it in one movement. Loki let go of the man, and Greg jumped to his feet, shaking whilst clutching his hand, tears falling down his face. " Turn around and leave this house, son of Keith. If you so much as step on any part of this land, look at Leera or even report this, what I told you will just look like a walk in the park to what I really can do" Loki hissed, stepping forward, eyes darkening. Greg nodded and opened the door, running from the premises.

Loki grinned at his handy work. Humans were so gullible. He turned and faced Leera who looked tired, rubbing her neck, staring at nothing. Loki walked over, kneeling in front of her, and placed a hand on her knee. "Leera, he's gone" Leera blinked a few times, coming back to earth and moved quickly, wrapping her arms around loki's neck, burying her face in his chest. He did not know how to respond. He did not know how he was feeling. Glad? Repulsed? Embarrassed? Touched? Loki's mind went blank and he lent forward and wrapped his arms around her back, burying his face in her hair, placing a kiss ever so gently on her scalp.


	14. Chapter 14

So, here's my third chapter today. On a roll here more loci and Leera yay! There hasn't been much adventure things in this chapter, but once you read the last bit, you will kind of expect things to happen, so I hope you enjoy this. Please R&R, sooo much appreciated!

Marvel owns Loki and Asgard.

…..

Loki pulled away and cupped Leera's face in his hands, his features softening. Her eyes seemed slightly vacant and she breathed in and out harshly. "Are you ok Leera?" Loki asked.

"I- I'm, yes I'm fine, thank you." Leera nodded and shifted. Loki rose to his feet to allow her to move. She straightened and rubbed her arm weakly.

"you dress is torn" Loki stated, leaning over, gliding his hand over the ripped garment that run from her ribcage down to just above her hip bone, revealing some flesh and her bra strap. Leera turned her head to look and blushed. Grabbing the dress together in the hands, Leera walked away, towards the stairs.

"I'm going to get changed, a cup of tea would be nice" Leera said, slowly walking up the stairs. Loki nodded and resumed his post in the kitchen, preparing the fruit, whilst waiting for the kettle to boil. Once finishing the fruit, Loki scooped a generous amount into each bowl and placed them onto the counter, the, once the kettle boiled, her prepared the tea and set it down on the table. Loki took a seat, leaning on his elbows, his face resting in the palm of his hand, waiting for the woman whom began to make him smile, who made his act rashly, who made him blush. . .

Leera walked into the room, her attire now completely different. She was now dressed in jeans and a plain black -shirt, her hair fell down in waves down her back, and the make-up was now gone. She took a seat opposite Loki, and sighed. Picking up a spoon from the cutlery pot on the table, she began to eat. "Are you ok?" Loki broke the awkward silence that now began to hover over them.

"I'm sorry you had to meet him" came Leera's reply.

"Leera, are you ok?" Loki persisted, placing down his spoon and stared at Leera, whose gaze never lifted from the bowl in front of her.

"That dress has to go out in the trash, I can't repair the rip" Leera almost whispered. Loki got up and stood next to Leera, taking an arm in either hand, turning her to him.

"Answer me woman, are you ok?" Leera looked at her arms in Loki's hands then up into his angered eyes. But the anger was not towards her, she noticed, it was towards the man who had harmed her. Leera nodded, but her bottom lip betrayed her, trembling with emotion. Loki picked up on this and his thumbs idly caressed Leera's arms comfortingly. "Where are you hurt? Did he touch you?"

"I'm just sore Loki, and no he did not. You came before he could do anything" Leera confessed.

"I'm sorry I did not help sooner." Loki replied quietly. Leera looked into the tricksters eyes, searching them, for what, she did not know. She was lost in the emerald pools for what seemed like an eternity. She could see him. The true him. Past all the pomp and pretence, he was good. He was highly misunderstood, hurt beyond imagining and betrayed. It was because of this damage that led him to do things that she believed deep down, he regrets. Leera could see that he just needed to be loved. But she was confused. How could she see all that? She had no powers or physic ability to read ones heart. But she knew at that moment that the Loki she was with now was the real Loki. The one before all the hurt and pain, the innocent one. The kind, loving man that she believed him to be. It touched her heart, deep down. Leera trembled with emotion and did something she never though she would do from the moment she met him outside on the grass, beaten up and bruised, she leant forward and kissed him.

Loki's yes widened at the sudden pressure on his lips. It was a foreign feeling to him, yet, not at all unpleasant. He leaned forward, placed his hands in her hair and returned the kiss, bringing her closer. They stayed like that for moments, unmoving in the way they sat and kneeled, revelling in the feeling of being loved. Because this act of emotion was full to the brim of love, not lust, not because of pity, because of love. Breaking the kiss and removing his hands from Leera's hair, Loki sat back on his heels, cheeks red and eyes hazed over with so much emotion that he had never experienced before. Leera blushed and smiled. "I , I think you're feeling ok" Loki said, clearing his throat. Leera giggled like a child and nodded, quickly facing her bowl of fruit, Loki in turn, got up and sat back at the table.

" I shall check your injuries after breakfast, I expect they should have healed by now, so if you want to g-"

"- I wish to stay a little while longer if you're in agreement?" Loki replied, staring into her eyes.

"I suppose I could live with that" Leera grinned at him in response "but I still need to look you over"

"As you wish, woman" Loki smiled a mischievous smile. Leera pondered a moment, with a mouthful of strawberries.

"Loki, what exactly did you say to Greg?" Loki sniggered, slightly choking on his tea, and looked up.

"If I told you Miss Leera, I would have to kill you" they stared at each other yet again, the silence no longer awkward in the household.

. ...

" Oh my!" Frigga exclaimed with excitement as the dark haired mortal lent forward and captured her son's mouth in a heartfelt kiss. Frigga looked to her husband, who held a slight smile on his face. "Well, that is a sight we have not seen dear husband! Our youngest son, showing a very rare emotion I must say!" Odin nodded and looked to his wife.

"I shan't expect his redemption is far from this day my love" Odin spoke and Frigga's expression change to solemn in just moments. "My dear, what ails you?"

"If he is to find redemption in just days to come, he will come home, will he not?" Frigga replied.

"Of course, I do not see why this upsets you?" Odin said, confused.

"He has just found love. You cannot expect him to leave her now. She cannot come to Asgard, she is a mortal and would not survive the journey. He may seek redemption, but that, that will break him, and we will be back to the beginning; Loki cold and bitter"

" I can see your concern my love, but the mortal would die of old age eventually, and he would find someone else. What would you rather my love, to lose him to grief of earth at the death of that woman, or here, at home, where there are many maidens that will catch his fancy" Odin said simply. Frigga stood and faced her husband.

"I would not see either of those scenarios, I would see my son, guilt free and happy!" Frigga left her husband's company and excited the room.

Odin shook his head and watched as loki pulled the mortal to her feet and led her into the living room.


	15. Chapter 15

So, here's the next chapters Hope all you lovely people enjoy. Please R&R, your amazing comments really do inspire me to write more

Marvel owns Loki and Asgard!

…

"Loki? You know those people, you Urm, well you know..." Leera said in the silence that seemed to linger these past few minutes. Loki sat in-between Leera's legs as he sat on the floor while Leera looked over the stitches in his scalp. Loki acknowledged, sitting still. Leera was happy with the healing progress and held a pair of medical scissors, ready to remove the stitches. "... When we first met, you told me that they were just obstacles in your way..."

"Where are you going with this Leera?" Loki questioned, squinting at the sudden pull at his head.

"... I've seen a change in you, since we met. A good change. I was wondering, if now, being here with me, do you regret it? What you did you those people, to your brother..." Loki shifted uncomfortably between her legs and turned around slightly, looking into her eyes.

"I do" Leera smiled. "I do regret what my actions have caused to your kind and to, dare I say it, my family" Loki sighed heavily and turned around, facing away from Leera.

"What are you going to do?" Leera said, almost upset.

"What do you mean?" Loki hissed, at another tug at his head.

"Well, when we spoke, you said that this was your punishment, until you find redemption and regret for your actions. When that happens, you would return home to face judgement. Are you going to leave earth now? Leave me?" Leera broke off in a whisper, removing the last stitch. Loki felt a bulge in his throat, threatening to burst out from his thin neck at the realisation of her words. Loki pulled away and got to his feet.

" I need some air" Loki breathed and walked without looking back to the front door, leaving the home. Leera dropped the scissors and made her way to the window, watching as Loki walked away. He didn't stop, just carried on. Leera observed sorrowfully as the dark haired god walked into the field where he first met Leera. On reaching the field, Loki plonked himself down, crossed his legs and placed his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Leera pulled away from the window and began cleaning the room, fixing a table the Greg had broken and put all the peelings of the fruit in the bin. By the time all this was completed, Leera looked to the clock. Loki had not returned after half an hour and Leera began to worry. She ventured back to the window and watched as he still sat there, still as a statue.

Loki sat, thinking. He wanted to go home, back to Asgard, more than anything, but his new found feelings for Leera gave him reason to stay. He knew that if he stayed, Odin would not grant him his magic back, so he would live and die like a mortal. He also knew that Leera would not survive the journey to Asgard. No mortal could. So that was not an option. His chest and head hurt, never before had he felt so much emotion, and never before had he been stuck on making a decision or solving a problem. He really did not know what to do. Did he truly love her? Yes, he did. Did she love him? Yes, she did. Was there really a decision to be made then, if that was so? Loki searched through all the possibilities, and endless scenarios. It was at that moment, when l lights exploded in his mind; he knew what to do. Loki sat up, about to walk back to the house, when Leera already stood there, wrapped in a woollen jumper, looking slightly concerned.

"Loki, will you come back to the house? It's cold out here" Leera said as Loki stood to his feet.

" You asked me, what would I do?" Loki said, Walking towards her, the. Stopping until their faces were just inches apart. Leera nodded. "I would have you come with me, though it would not be a simple transaction" Leera's eyes widened. "... That is, if you wish, and if your family permits it"

"I have no family..." Leera spluttered out. "I, come with you? To your world?" Loki nodded and smiled, then leaned in, and captured Leera's mouth in a passionate kiss. Leera smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. Loki bent his knees, edging towards the ground, forcing Leera to do the same. They knelt on the floor, in each other's embrace, the cold no longer effecting Leera's body. Then it clicked. Leera pulled away, arms still around Loki's neck and asked "why will it not be a simple transaction?" Loki grinned and leaned over to her ear, nipping it with his teeth before saying

"Do you have to ask questions at this moment in time" his luscious tones vibrated down Leera's neck, causing her to shiver.

"Answer me Loki, or there won't be another moment likes this again" answered Leera playfully.

"Oh, really?..." Loki pushed Leera to the ground, catching her off-guard, and covered her with his body, kneeling on his hands and knees, his hair tickling Leera's face. "... Did I not tell you that I do what I want. If I desired a kiss from you, do you not think I would take it from you, no permission needed?" Leera giggled, lifting her lower torso, wrapped her legs tightly around loki's waist then forcefully rolling on her side, her position matching loki's previous one. Her dark locks now tickling his face.

"You could try, god of mischief, but I believe you are no match for me" Leera teased, leaning down, capturing his mouth in a loving kiss. A growl rumbled in Loki's throat as he grabbed Leera's behind and pushed her off, not without difficulty, and they now sat opposite each other on the grass.

" It will take magic to bring you with me. If you go as you are, because of your mortal form, you would surly die" Loki lowered his eyes.

"Are you confident enough in your magic, that I would survive?" Leera questioned, her smile slowly fading.

"It has never failed me in all the years I have existed" Loki reassured "and I have been around an awful long time"

"Should I be dating such an old man then?" Leera lent back on her arms playfully.

"Dating? Oh such a horrid use of the mortal language. I do prefer the term 'courting', although I have witnessed many cases of courting where the simple act of kissing is left to the day they are married. I'm sure you would not cope with that, woman" Loki cocked his mouth up at the corner.

"I am not the one who conceals a ravenous beast inside, trickster, "I fear that you would turn me from my innocence if we were to court" Leera poked her tongue out and Rose to her feet.

"Oh really..." Loki also Rose, watching as Leera walked past him, towards the house. She then looked back at him with a challenging eye and broke out into a run. Loki accepted and too began to run. Getting at least a few yards from the place where he stood, Loki was pulled back harshly, as if there was a line of rope, that he ran into and wrapped it around his neck. He fell to the floor with a thud, knowing all too well that feeling. Magic. Leera heard a rumbled above her head and stopped, turning around as saw Loki coughing on the floor, as horrified as a whirlwind of lightning and thunder painted the sky, and hovered over the god's head. Leera gasped and ran backwards, heading towards the man she now professed to love. Loki felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He crawled from the storm, on hands and knees like a dog, frantically looking ahead at Leera...

. . . . . . . . . . .

. "I do regret what my actions have caused to your kind and to, dare I say it, my family" Loki's voice echoed in Odin's chambers and the company gasped. Thor's eyes filled with tears as his brother acknowledged his wrong doings, and looked to his friends, then his father. Odin stood to his feet, his staff in hand and said.

"It is time. I shall depart here at once. Hogun, send for my stallion" shogun nodded and Rose from his position in the floor, volstagg, fandral and lady Sif following in suit. Thor smiled at his brother on the screen, nodded to his parents and ran after his friends in triumph. Odin turned his gaze to his wife, whom had not spoken since the night before, her gaze glued to the screen. Odin follows her line of sight and saw Loki dropping to the floor, head in hands, looking heartbroken.

"I have not the heart to be joyous at his redemption, for I know what this will cost him." Frigga pulled her gaze from the screen to her husband.

"Frigga, your son is guilt free and will be home with us by the end of the day, does not even that lighten your heart?"

"Never before have I disagreed with your ruling because you are my husband and king, and to do so would be foolish. I have trusted your judgement Odin, in past matters, and thankfully your judgement has been true and effective. But I cannot see the purpose of you introducing our son to this maiden, knowing that this would be a possible outcome, and then had the audacity to rip her from him. Odin, I cannot and will not be held accountable for the actions of our son from his day on, however he turns out, will be on your hands!" Frigga Rose to her feet and walked to the balcony.

Odin shook his head in disappointment and made for his steed, moments away from collecting his son.

. . . Odin mounted his horse, thrust his staff to the sky and was enveloped in a cloud of thunder and lightning, thrusting him into the atmosphere and towards Midgard.


	16. Chapter 16

I hope you like this chapter my lovely fans. I do believe that I may soon, close this journey of Loki and Leera (but not completely) this is just an introductions of their meeting. I think that after a few chapters, I shall begin a new story altogether about their future. Maybe, maybe not *evil grin* hehe.

Marvell owns Loki and Asgard

….

Loki scurried away as fast as he could; knowing what would turn up at the receiving end of the thunderstorm. Getting far away as he possibly could, he scrambled to his feet and run less than a yard to Leera. He grasped her and brought her into a crushing hug. "Pray my plan works" He whispered in her ear. Leera frowned and pulled away, looking from the storm to Loki.

"What do you mean, what is it?" Leera grabbed Loki's hand, shaking.

"My Father comes" Loki said. And with that statement, a loud eruption broke forth and flung Leera and Loki to the ground. Odin thundered on the ground; the hooves of his horse echoing on the grass as they stamped back and forth. Odin patted the horse's main for it to calm down until it stopped. Jumping down from the saddle, Odin stood tall and proud, searching for his son in the grass. Spotting Loki, Odin tapped his staff on the ground, silently ordering him to approach. Loki swallowed and grabbed Leera's hand, then standing to their feet they walked forward. Leera gasped and felt slightly uneasy at the sight of Loki's father. He looked imposing, slightly terrifying; covered in his thick armour, a gold eye patch on his face and a staff in his hand. "Father" Loki said, letting go of Leera's comforting hand, stepping in front of his father.

"Loki, you know why I stand before you?" Loki nodded, not speaking. "Then you will come at once. I expect my arrival will have caused a reaction from mortals from afar." Loki nodded yet again and looked to Leera.

"I know that I am in no position to ask you of anything, but I pray you grant me one request before we return home" Loki looked pleadingly into the eye of his father.

"And what may that be, Odinson?" Odin questions, curiously.

"Return my magic, for just but a moment. When I have finished, you may retrieve it if you so wish" Loki replied, looking back to Leera, whom Odin, still had not acknowledged.

"I think not, my son. Returning your magic to a world where you used such a thing to overrun it with? You shall wait until we reach our realms. Then and only then, will I decided whether or not to return it to you" Odin answered.

"Please father, I beg you, it is not for my own gain that I wish to receive my powers momentarily. I would not be so foolish enough to use it against you, my father, or this realm, after the events that have unfold. Please, for once, place your trust in me to do good" Loki pleaded, almost desperately.

"And for what purpose will it be for?" Odin's voice boomed.

"Trust me father, and watch. Please, grant this, I beg of you" Loki stared at his father, never letting Leera's hand go.

"I shall grant you your request, but be warned, if you do something that would cause a response from me, I shall not hesitate to do so" Loki nodded and let go of Leera's hand. Placing his hands by his side, Odin leant over, placing the tip of his staff on Loki's chest and said in a loud, with an assertive voice "To you, Loki Odinson, I restore your power" A flash of golden light burst into Loki's chest. He closed his eyes shut, a slight pain tapping at his chest. Loki's eyes suddenly burst open, gasping at the sudden invasion in his body. His power circulated his being, shaking him slightly. This was an experience he was likely not to forget. The pain began to lessen and Odin removed his staff. "Your magic has been returned to you, do now, what you so desired to do" Loki breathed heavily and nodded, then turning to Leera and took both her hands in his, Odin now looking at the dark haired woman who showed some resemblance to his son.

"Do you desire to be with me, Leera Fletcher?" Loki asked hopefully. Leera nodded, still uneasy at Odin's glare. "Do you trust me?" Leera told him she would trust no other than him "You will experience only a little pain" Placing his right hand on Leera's chest, and picking up Leera's hand and placing it on his, he reassured her and told her to keep calm, all the while, Odin frowned, unsure of what was happening. "Will you accept me as part of your life?" Loki asked Leera.

"Yes" Came her reply. A sudden blue mist enveloped Loki's hand, and shot up his arm, completely covering the whole limb.

"Then accept me…" He said, the colour bursting into Leera's chest, causing her to gasp aloud in pain. Loki's eyes watering at the sight of Leera scrunching her face. Then it hit him. The blue mist delved deep into his chest, ripping through the muscles and organs inside and circled his heart in a pocket of heat and power. Odin stood in awe and he realised what was happening. He was touched that his intelligent son, who prized his power and being, would do such a thing. The pocket of heat closed down on Loki's heart and such pain coursed through his body. The emerald god screamed aloud, scaring Leera as she watched sweat bead along his forehead. Loki's legs began to tremble and Odin, surprising Leera, reached out and steadied his son, holding his arm tight; Leera still touching Loki's chest with no idea what was happening. Loki's now suppressed heart began to feel like it was tearing in two. In fact, what was happening was something not too different. The god's soul began to rip, and tear, sectioning into two pieces. Loki could feel each tear and it brought tears to his eyes. With one final shred, the god of mischiefs soul separated, and a bolt of green light burst forth from his chest and slammed straight into Leera's chest. With a cry, Leera shook. The green light coursed through her body and enveloped her heart and soul, sinking into every crevice of her body. Leera's azure blue eyes snapped open and began to change, ever so slowly into emerald pools of emotion, the blue fading away. With one final breath Loki shook and collapsed to the floor. Leera gasped and fell to his side.

"Loki? What was that? What did you do?" Leera said, cupping his face in her hands.

"I bound my soul to yours. It was the only way that you could journey to my realm, unharmed. You have part of me…" Loki's eyes still watered, not looking at his father.

"I don't understand Loki…" Leera replied quietly.

"You are no longer mortal Leera. My soul, my whole being is one of a god's. I passed half that to you, so that you would not die, but live by my side" Leera gasped at the revelations of his words.

"I, I love you Leera Fletcher"…


	17. Chapter 17

Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki… Sorry madness over. Right her is the beautiful next instalment. A few more chapters and this journey may end, allowing for another to begin about their future. And because I loves you all, I may insert a spoiler in the next chapter or sooo I hope you enjoy. Please please please, tell me your thoughts so far, I love it when you guys R&R, especially SAVYSNAPE7, I think you are awesome, you're loving this story loads aren't you? Haha.

Marvel owns Loki and inhabitants of Asgard

…

Loki gasped and rose to his feet, clutching his now throbbing chest. Standing in front of his father, Loki held Leera's hand. "You may remove my magic now if you so wish" Loki spoke, voice slightly raspy. Odin looked into the now torn soul of his son through his emerald pools of new found emotion and did not reply; instead he turned to Leera, standing over her. Moving his son aside slightly, separating their hands, Odin took her hand in his instead.

"So, you are the mortal, well, I should say, you were the mortal that has captured my sons heart? Tell me Leera, are you prepared to leave everything you know here behind, and venture into our world, knowing fully well that you can never return here because of the bond you now share with my son?" Leera swallowed. She was/had never been stumped with her words, and had never felt as taunted by a single soul as she did at that moment. Clearing her throat, straightening her back, she replied

"I understand fully Sir, and yes I-I do love your son" Leera said, looking across to her new found love and smile.

"So be it. Leera Fletcher, of Midgard, take hold of your love, for we are to leave" Odin dropped Leera's hand and mounted his stallion. Leera walked to Loki and placed her face on his chest, wrapping her arms around his back, holding him close. Loki held her back with one hand, and with the other, he leant across and grasped firmly onto the horses reigns. Loki lent down and placed his mouth against Leera's ear.

"Do not let go. This may feel strange to you. Never let go" His voice trickled down the side of Leera's neck and she leant deeper into his chest. "Ready?" With a great pull, such a powerful force, Leera felt Loki shoot up into the air amidst the lightning and thunder and thick forming clouds. Holding on for dear life, Leera grabbed Loki's shirt in her fists and shut her eyes tight. A pulling sensation formed around her stomach; almost feeling like someone was yanking at her legs. The spinning felt like it went on for hours and hours on end. Leera could feel Loki's grasp tighten, and heard him gasp a few times, up until the moment the harsh wind and thunderous noise's ended and Leera felt hard floor beneath her feet. Still keeping her eyes closed and clutching on to the man she loved, Leera could hear a loud booming laugh and several frantic footprints. Loki stroked her head to let her know all was well and she slowly opened her eyes, straightening up, so that she was facing him. "We are here" Loki said, voice ever so gentle. His soft gaze, suddenly fading and he looked upon the company in the room. Leera turned around to see what changed his expression. Standing there in a line, was Odin, of course, then an older woman by his side, (Leera presumed that it was his wife) then a tall, buff man with golden hair, and a red cape, face beaming. Next to him stood a woman in armour, with long black hair and beautiful features. Beside her stood three very different men; one dark haired, stern looking man, a blonde, charming man and a robust and joyful man. The older woman, who was clad in such an elegant, golden dress, walked forward, eyes full of tears, looking at her son. For this, although she had seen Loki on the screen, was the first time she had seen him since before his fall into the abyss; almost a year and a half.

Leera pulled away, knowing this was about to be a special moment. The woman stepped even closer, inches from Loki's face. Reaching out a hand, she cupped Loki's face, stroking his cheek with her thumb, and smiled, tears dampening her face. "My dear son…" She choked, cupping her other hand on his face, and pulled his head forward slightly, kissing his forehead. As he pulled back, Frigga's heart jumped with happiness as she witnessed tears run from the corner of his eyes. "… How full of joy I am, that you are once again in my presence, as my son"

"Forgive me mother, I-" Loki sniffled.

"Hush, I shall hear no more of past events. What has happened, happened. You have sort out redemption and regret for your actions and have made your mother proud in doing so. You are my son Loki, and I have never stopped loving you. Now come, your family wish to greet you" Frigga kissed her sons hand and walked back. Thor now approached Loki slowly and stopped in front of him.

"Thor-" Loki began, but again was cut off. Thor grabbed Loki in a body crushing hug and laughed in glee.

"Brother! How good it is to have you back home!" Thor pulled away and clasped Loki's face smiling "Forget the past, and live your future. Let's start anew brother" Loki grinned in agreement and watched Thor walk back in line also. Turning to face Sif, and the Warrior's three, Loki smiled, fearing a horrid response from then and instead received genuine smiles and a variety of "Welcome back's" and "We missed you". Loki breathed a sigh of relief, looking to his father who just smiled, but gave him a look as if to say 'we shall speak later'. Leera's eyes watered at the affections spreading across the room and accidently caught the eye of Frigga.

"Forgive me!..." Frigga gasped, "Caught up in the emotions of re-uniting with my beloved son, I did not see you child!" Thor, Sif and the Warriors three, all looked to the woman, all suddenly feeling ashamed at the sudden realisation that they too did not noticed, but just had eyes for Loki. "My son, how is this possible?" Loki walked to Leera, holding her hand, gaining a gasp of shock from Sif and the Warriors, as never before had they seen Loki show affection in public.

"This Mother, and company, is Lady Loki, Leera from Midguard. She is my new found soul mate, the one who has softened my heart and made me anew. I knew that I would return to you after bettering myself, but after meeting her, I could not leave her, and I knew she would not survive the journey as a mortal alone. Father granted me my magic back, and in turn I separated my soul into hers, making her immortal, binding my life to hers to ensure her life. I have recognised that it is her that controls the beast inside of me with her love, and because of such a revelation, I have decided, I cannot live without her " Loki finished an noticed that everyone, including his father had tears in their eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

So my lovelies, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy the lovely Odin and Loki moment. This chapter is completely them; I just needed this to happen haha. So as promised, I have written a preview of the next story to come as a sequel to this, 'A Change of Heart'. I will post it in the next chapter, which will probably be the last *no, no, no I hear you say, but don't worry, the Loki and Leera story is going to be immense in the sequel* I love all the comments I've had so far, and I think your all fab. Please enjoy this, my Loki fans, and you too LOKIWORSHIPPER13 3. I shall stop rambling now, so sorry, enjoy!

Marvel owns Loki and Asgard

….

Leera was led away by Frigga and Sif to get cleaned up and change from her mortal clothes, meanwhile Thor and the warriors nodded to the All-Father and left Loki and Odin alone. Odin walked through a golden doorway, leading from the great hall, towards his chambers, Loki following, hands behind his back in silence. Odin opened the door to his chambers, set down his staff and stood by the balcony. Loki walked in, and closed the door behind himself, catching a glimpse of the bedroom wall that displayed a moving image of Leera's home back on Midgard. Frowning, Loki moved to stand in front of it, unaware that Odin was watching him silently. Loki stared into the wall and gasped. "You were watching me?" Loki said almost inaudibly.

"Yes" Odin's simply reply came. Loki turned on his heels and faced his father.

"That's comforting..." Loki replied, crossing his arms.

"I wish to have a few words with you my son. Firstly, about past events, you may not recall them considering recent on goings…" Odin said, sitting down on his bed, Loki still stood tall.

"I forget nothing father" Loki's response lightly snappy. Odin frowned, feeling hostility seeping through Loki.

"Loki, you destroyed half of Jotunheim, killing nearly the whole of the race of the Frost Giants!" Odin's voice sounding grim. Loki breathed in heavily and turned his back to his father.

"I did that for you" Loki replied. "…I did it all for you" Odin shook his head and looked weary.

"To earn my love? Loki you need not earn anything or do anything for my attention and love. My love has always and will always be there." Loki snorted and now turned his father.

"The secrets, about my true parentage, what about that?" Loki snarled.

"I told you the reasons I did not tell you before you… before you fell" Odin's voice shaking. Loki did not reply and turned his back yet again.

"Where did you go Loki, when you fell?" Odin asked with genuine concern.

"The Chitauri found me, taught me how to manage more power beyond reconing. I was taken to new realms, given new power. . .not without cost I might add. The Chitauri are not a kind race. It was only until I told them my plans of dominations that they saw fit to join with me and make me an equal. Up until that point I was nothing but a pet; a famous pet at that. Who would have thought that the Chitauri would have the youngest Odinson as a slave" Loki replied, his back had slackened, but still faced his father.

"I'm sorry my son, that you went through that. However, that still does not dismiss the fact, that you entered a realm with intentions of ruling it, when it need not be ruled, killing innocent people in the process. Why Loki?" Odin said, standing up and walking to his son. Standing right behind him, Odin placed his hands on both of Loki's arms in comfort.

"Because.."Loki turned, looking into his fathers eye, his in turn filling with tears "I only ever wanted to be Thor's equal, but instead, living forever in the shadow on his greatness, tossed aside like an unwanted gift…" Loki began to sob while he spoke, not caring that he looked a mess "…My only chance as getting noticed, gaining respect, to show my worth, was in ruling. I could not and would never rule Asgard, Thor has always been assured the throne. I would have been a great king! I would have ruled my people and they would live in the aftermath of my glory. A beautiful ruling. But not even that was granted me. I was tossed aside there as I was tossed aside here. Yes, I regret the lives I took, but I do not regret wanting to be noticed, to be loved, to be seen as an equal. And now, Thor knows my true parentage, as do , I expect, Sif and the Warriors Three, so yet again, I find myself the black sheep of the family, sticking out like a sore thumb!..." Loki did not carry on; he could not, instead he dropped to the floor, the floodgates now bursting open and he sobbed hard. Odin dropped to his knees, pulling Loki to his chest, stroking his head.

"I have never loved you less than Thor, or seen you as less. Yes, all the while you grew up alongside him, I knew of your parentage, but I never saw you as less, but as equal. You may be part Jotun, but you are my son. Forgive me my son, I if ever made you feel less of a man, less of my son. Im sorry if it appeared that I loved Thor more, but I assure you, never have I loved one more and one less. You don't need to fight and kill to be noticed! I do not deny that you would be a good king, for I know you would, but as tradition goes, the first born takes the crown. It is not because of your heritage that you are not king. If you were the oldest and Thor the youngest, then you would of taken the throne. Loki, can you not see, right now, at this moment, that I love you?..." Odin pulled back looking down at his son, who now had red raw eyes, still crying. Loki tried with all his might to hold it back, trying to look at Odin with disgust and annoyance, but his emotions failed him. Loki let go of a hearty cry, which slightly shocked Odin, as he had never seen his son cry like this. Leaning further into his father, Loki held on tight and closed his eyes, whispering loud enough for Odin to hear.

"Forgive me father; I have let pain and anger shade my eyes and my heart. I know you love me, and I-I you. If it pleases you, and if you wish for it, I wish to remain Loki Odinson" Odin smiled, a golden tear trickling down his face. They sat like that for minuets until Frigga came in and joined, kissing her sons head and wiping away the tears.

"Come…" She said "I wish to give your Lady a great welcome; I have already alerted the cooks and the maids are laying tables in the great hall" Frigga kissed her sons head again and left the room. Odin stood and pulled Loki to his feet.

"Father?" Loki asked, his voice wobbling slightly.

"Yes my son?" Odin smiled, picking up his staff.

"The Asgardians, do they know of my acts to humanity, do they know what I am?"

"No and No. They know about the attempt against Jotunheim yes, but believe it or not, that did not faze them; they thought it to be all the better for our realm. They knew of your fight with Thor, though they think it to be a spot a sparring gone wrong, and they are aware of your… your fall. They think you are dead, just as we thought when to left. They still think this now, so what a surprise it will be for them to see that their prince has returned with a maiden. As for your Heritage, no they do not know, neither do Lady Sif, or the warriors three. Only Myself, your mother and your brother are aware of this" Odin replied.

"Thank you father" Loki smiled, walking with Odin towards the great hall.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello my lovelies, so this is the last chapter of this part of Leera and Loki. Don't worry, I shall put part one of the sequel up straight after this, I'm on top form! I'm so glad and touched that you've enjoyed this, and please please follow this story on the sequel, you fans are great. WRITER-GIRL91 fear not, the soft Loki won't last very long. If you've enjoyed it and want to see him change again, please read the sequel! As promised, a preview of the next journey between Loki and Leera will be posted after this chapter! So with that, please read and enjoy, and I'll see you soon!

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard!

…..

The grand golden hall was filled to the max of eager Asgardians waiting in anticipation to see the long lost prince and his maiden. Tables upon tables were covered in a wide variety of meats, bread and fruit, and jugs upon jugs of Asgard finest mead. It was surprising how fast the cooks could actually prepare a meal fit for the kingdom in a matter of minutes, most likely aided with the use of magic. But nevertheless their talents were never overlooked, and were continuously praised. The crowded room silenced as the All-Father in all his golden glory walked in, his wife and his eldest by his side. Taking his place on his throne, his voice boomed. "People of Asgard, what an occasion this is. My youngest, Loki Odinson, has returned to us, how he lives, is a mystery to us (Odin lied to preserve Loki's honour) but, all that matters is that he has returned. Loki, Odinson, come forth" Odin opened his arm, beckoning Loki to walk out from behind the drapes. Dressed in just black leggings and tunic, Loki stepped out, walking to his father, ignoring the whispers here and there about how thin he looks, how I'll he looks, how tired he looks and how long his hair has grown. Stepping by his father's side, Thor behind him, Loki turned to face the court.

"It is a great thing to be at home, here in Asgard" Loki said, his voice slightly raspy, but the crowd cheered, bringing a slight smile to Loki's lips. "whilst I have been away, I met a maiden, who has grown very dear to me, and I would like to introduce her to you all, the people of Asgard, as he will and for the foreseeable future and beyond, take place at my side..." the crowd gasped with joy and excited murmuring envelope the crowd as to who the lucky maiden was, that gained the attention of the youngest prince. A few younger women, however, sighed in defeat at the newly taken prince, their fantasies of once joint with him in marriage now fading into darkness. Loki grinned and looked to the drapes. Frigga nodded to her son and left Odin's side to retrieve Leera.

Leera began breathing in and out quite harshly, feeling rather nervous about the sound of the crowd outside. Looking down at her newly clad body in shades that resembled Loki, Leera smiled. Frigga walked towards her and took her by her arm, whispering that everything was ok, and walked forward. Exiting the drapes there came a great uproar if glorious cheer as Leera came into sight. Walking quickly over to Loki, cheeks reddening, Leera grabbed his hand, gaining a chuckle from Frigga behind. Loki smiled lovingly and looked to the crowd. "People of Asgard, May I introduce to you Lady Loki; Leera of Midgard" the crowd again muttered at the mention of this woman, the one who captured the princes heart, whom was mortal. Loki, on hearing the muttering, spoke up. "She is no mortal I can assure you" the crowd silenced and Loki looked to Leera as she smiled and waved slightly at the crowed. Looking to his father, nodding at him, Loki took hold of Leera's arm and led her to the side. Odin rose from his throne and with a loud, authoritative voice proclaimed "in favour of these events let us feast and make merry, let us rejoice in the return of price Loki and the newly found member of the Odin household, lady Loki" and with that the guests cheered and took their seats at a table. Odin and Frigga sat side by, deep in loving conversation. Thor, Sif and the warriors three sat at the bottom of the kings table in joyous celebration; volstagg gobbling down as much boat as he possibly could. Loki and Leera sat side by side at the opposite end of the table in silence.

Loki looked to the dark haired beauty with a puzzled look. "Is not the meal to your liking?" Leera looked up and smiled, replying

"No no, it's lovely, really" Loki frowned, looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you regretting coming here with me already? Do you miss your home in Midgard?" Loki asked, leaning over slightly, placing a Hand on Leera's arm.

"No, it's neither of them" Leera replied, looking up then down quickly.

"Then what?" Loki persisted, slightly agitated.

"People are staring. I don't like it when people stare! Especially those women across the hall who are trying they best not to conceal the fact that they are boring thief eyes into my soul" Leera gritted, and Loki laughed, looking across at the women in question. Ah yes, he though. The group of women where oh so familiar to Loki. They were the unmarried maidens that never married because of their several attempts to woo Loki. Leaning to Leera's eat he whispered

"Let's give them something to stare at..." before Leera could replied, Loki grabbed her face in his hands and kissed Leera oh so passionately. Noticing, the crowd cheered. Odin and Frigga looked across to see what was the new found entertainment, and saw their youngest kissing Leera. Frigga smiled and looked to her husband who also held a smile on his face. Thor stood up, ale in hand and shouted. "To Loki and Leera" the crowd followed in suit, and Loki laughed into the kiss on hearing the crowd cheer his And Leera's name. Pulling away, Loki chuckled at Leera's ruby face and stroked her cheek.

"Well now everyone is looking" Leera said, clearing her throat, placing hair behind her ear, looking over at the women who were now furious and glaring.

"Do you wish to Lear this room, perhaps a walk outside?" Loki said grinning. Leera nodded, and Loki turned to his side, informing his parents of their intentions for a walk outside. Rising to his feet with Leera, gaining another cheer from the crowed, Loki pulled his maiden by the arm, exiting the hall behind the drapes.

Leera glided along the golden halls, gazing in awe at the marvellous architecture, the huge pillars, the golden ceilings, all the while Loki watching her.

"It's beautiful here, I can see why you wanted to leave earth" Leera said, stopping, gazing at the view outside, through the open window. Loki moved behind Leera, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad you are here" Loki said, placing his head on her shoulder.

"To think that over a week ago, we were at each other's throats, and now, well, we are at each other's mouths" Leera laughed. "I never used to believe in love at first sight, and to be honest, it wasn't with you. I've dated so many men, all wanting something else other that a relationship. But when I saw the change in you, when I saw the real you, you did something to me. I don't know what, but I feel safe, and warm around you. I feel... Loved" Leera said, turning to face him, still in his arms.

"Do you think it possible to love someone in a matter of days?"

"I think anything is possible" Loki replied, leaning down and capturing her mouth, kissing Leera slowly. Pulling back Leera grinned.

"Well it's obvious you'd fall for me, I mean, anyone who challenges you, or appears to be just as witty and intelligent is certainly a match for you right?" Leera teased.

"I think not, anyone who challenges me is sure to face defeat" Loki growled playfully, edging Leera towards the brick wall besides the window.

"Oh I would love to see you defeat me" Leera said, raising her head.

"Is that a request woman?" Loki growled slightly more serious. Leera smirked and pushed back on the wall. Loki leant forward, pinning Leera's arms to the wall by her side, and moved in, capturing her mouth in a loving, but passionate kiss, remaining like that for minuets on end.

Breaking away with sudden breathlessness, Loki's dark green eyes staring into Leera's eyes, a glistening of something unfamiliar in Loki's eyes. Grinning wickedly, Loki straightened up, releasing her arms and cupped her face, saying in a smooth, almost dangerous voice "let's see what the future holds" Leera's knees shook at the sound of his voice and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, let's" she replied. Loki leaned in for one final kiss, before releasing Leera's face, removing her arms, and pulled her towards the gardens. The night air cooling her heated face, as she looked up in awe at the glistening stars.

…

Preview of _'Love lost in a Single Heartbeat' The Sequel_

"Did you ever love me?" Loki hissed in the dark room. Leera stood, arms crossed, by the widow, her silhouette highlighted by the shining moon, dancing across the floor.

"Of course I did! How can you even ask that?" Leera spat back, tears trickling down her face. Leera began to walked towards Loki, the bed now blocking her way, but she suddenly stopped when Loki looked her in the eye, pointed at her and growled.

"You stay where you are wench; do not take another step towards me!"

"I'm so sorry Loki, can you not see that! I never meant for you to find out like this, it's not fair on you" Leera wept.

"No, it isn't fair! How could you? I split my life in two to ensure your life with me, and you repay me with such actions. I'm disgusted! I'm repulsed! Of all the men Leera, though your heart should have been all for me, you lay with barthais! I can't, I can't even..." Loki shook his head, holding his heart.

"It was an accident Loki!" Leera pleaded.

"An accident? How can one accidentally lay with someone other than their loved one? It was no accident!" Loki yelled, walking forward. Leera cried harder and stared into the eyes of her lost love. Standing in front of her, Loki grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall by the window, towering over her. "I should publicly shame you! You have disgraced my name..." Loki's grasp tightened his grip and Leera fought back, flinging her fists out.

"Please... Loki... Stop..." Leera breathed out with difficulty. "I'm... P-pr... Loki let go, I'm pregnant!" Loki's eyes widened in horror and dropped the dark haired woman to the floor. Loki walked to the bed, leaning against it and began to gag, feeling suddenly sick.


End file.
